


Coisas Tais

by bdebonnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2000s, Brasil - Freeform, Brasil!au, Coreanos da Colônia, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, bakesoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdebonnie/pseuds/bdebonnie
Summary: Lucas Sehun Oh e Júlio Junmyeon Kim vivem a intensa descoberta de que seus desejos são conflitantes com os tradicionais costumes da comunidade coreana de São Paulo. Entre beijos e encontros secretos, decidem lutar contra o mundo e, acima de tudo, encarar os obstáculos até então ocultos dentro de si mesmos.[Seho | EffVacationCamp | EffvcBrasil |Anos 2000 | Brasil! au | São Paulo | coreanos da colônia]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Coisas Tais

Outubro de 2009. De dentro do seu quarto, no apartamento da família localizado na rua Lubavitch, na região central de São Paulo e do reduto da colônia dos imigrantes coreanos que estabeleceram no país, Lucas Sehun Oh foi despertado pelo apito alto vindo da quadra poliesportiva do colégio Santa Inês, tradicional instituto de ensino da região. Não podia negar que o som tinha sido o salvador em o acordar, já que perdera a noção do tempo e havia cochilado por minutos demais naquela sexta-feira quente de primavera.

Espreguiçou-se, aproveitando o braço estendido para alcançar o celular na cabeceira da cama e se desesperar logo após conferir o horário no visor: já era 11:38 e tinha combinado de se encontrar com seu amigo ao meio dia para ir em uma festa universitária estranha realizada no centro da cidade. O celular vibrou no mesmo instante em que olhou para o visor, avisando o recebimento de uma sms do colega que, por sorte, também estava atrasado. 

**_Bruninho_ **

**_16/10/09 11:39_ **

**_Luquinhas, não me mata!_ **

**_Tô atrasado, me enrolei todo aqui =(_ **

Sehun não se surpreendeu com mais um dos atrasos de Bruno Baekhyun Byun, colega da universidade que conhecera no início do ano letivo quando ingressou na 58ª turma de alunos do curso de teatro da Escola de Artes Dramática da USP. Ele, aspirante a ator e muito comunicativo, adorou o ambiente descontraído do campus e logo fez amizade com quase todos os alunos dos outros cursos, incluindo Baekhyun, veterano curso de Artes Plásticas que estudava no mesmo setor acadêmico da Cidade Universitária. Se conheceram quando Byun apareceu em uma de suas aulas de expressão corporal como aluno ouvinte, e logo se conectaram pelos gostos em comuns: séries; músicas; animes e desenhos animados; filmes e tudo aquilo da cultura pop que encantava o coração dos jovens descolados. 

Respirou aliviado e agradeceu aos céus pelo amigo estar fora do horário previsto e respondeu rapidamente para se encontrarem pelo centro. Pulou da cama, uma tarefa difícil para um notívago e virava a noite em um piscar de olhos mas era uma lesma quando acordava, e foi até a cozinha sendo guiado pelo cheiro gostoso do almoço que sua mãe já preparava.

— Bom dia, _omma…_ — falou arrastado, enquanto a abraçava lateralmente e a observava mexer a comida. — Ah mãe… Só porque hoje eu não vou almoçar em casa. — olhou triste para a panela de _samgyetang_. 

— Bom dia, filho… — deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na bochecha — Você não tinha aula hoje? 

— Já tô quase dispensado desse semestre, só estamos tendo ensaios do espetáculo em alguns dias da semana — respondeu enquanto enchia a caneca do café que ainda restava na garrafa térmica. — Hoje eu vou encontrar um amigo meu no centro.

— Antes de você ir embora, consegue passar na mercearia dos Do e pegar cebolinha para mim? É só o que está faltando para terminar aqui e eu ir para o buffet resolver sobre a festa de hoje.

— Claro, _omma_. — depositou um beijo no rosto da mãe e voltou ao quarto para se arrumar.

A mercearia da família Do ficava no quarteirão de trás, bem no finalzinho da Rua Silva Pinto. As famílias se conheceram desde que os Oh saíram da região do Brás de mudança para o Bom Retiro e viraram vizinhos de porta com o casal de coreanos que possuía um único filho, Caio Kyungsoo Do, um rapaz franzino de sobrancelhas grossas que mais parecia sempre estar de mal humor. A amizade das mães se solidificou e foi inevitável que virassem primos de consideração que andavam juntos para lá e para cá por toda a pré adolescência, frequentando também o mesmo o colégio. Mesmo com a diferença de 2 anos de idade que os fizera estar em turmas diferentes, continuaram por muito tempo sendo companheiros nos trajetos de ida e volta da casa para o colégio.

Sehun se vestiu depois de um banho rápido, que só deu para precariamente ensaboar os cabelos arco-íris e jogar uma água no corpo correndo, e colocou o _kigurumi_ por cima do shorts curto azul e da regata branca. A festa de rua que iriam era a fantasia e havia combinado com o amigo de usarem seus respectivos _kigurumis_ de personagens: ele de Stitch e Baekhyun de Pikachu. Terminou calçar os tênis no elevador e saiu pela rua apressado, contornando o quarteirão até chegar na mercearia. Entrou um pouco afobado, buscando o ítem que precisava pelos cestos do estabelecimento, e se dirigiu com rapidez ao caixa.

— Bom di… oxi Caio, você por aqui? — questionou o amigo do outro lado do balcão. 

— Minha mãe pediu para eu ficar um tempo do caixa enquanto ela ia no banco. — Kyungsoo respondeu sem muita empolgação na voz, tirando os olhos das palavras cruzadas que completava.

— Te chamei para ir no centro comigo mas você ignora minhas mensagens… — Sehun lutava para achar as moedas jogadas dentro do bolso enorme do _kigurumi_ enquanto forçava o bico de insatisfação. — Vai rolar uma festa do pessoal da faculdade de Direito por lá. 

— Olha a minha cara de quem curte festa, Lucas. — Kyungsoo o olhava sobre a armação pesada do óculos de grau. — E agora não dá, tô aqui ajudando minha mã…

— Pode sair querido, eu já voltei. — Sua mãe aparecera de supetão na porta do loja no mesmo momento que o menor tentava inventar uma desculpa. — Como vai Sehun? — Se dirigiu ao garoto que a respondeu com um sorriso largo. — Você precisa sair mais com seus amigos, querido.

— Sua mãe é a mulher mais sensata do Brasil. — Sehun respondeu enquanto escondia o riso. Aquilo declaradamente havia virado um complô para tirar Kyungsoo detrás daquela caixa registradora.

— Essa não era a festa que o Junmyeon do conservatório tinha te chamado? — a mãe questionou enquanto fazia um sinal com a mão, expulsando o rapaz de trás do balcão. — Sehunnie, leve ele... — Levantou as sobrancelha para o filho que tentava, em vão, contestar o pedido. — Andem logo vocês dois, dêem o fora daqui.

Kyungsoo saiu irritado, mas obedeceu, já que era uma pessoa que levava muito em conta o que a mãe pedia. Isso, somado com o pedido do seu amigo do conservatório e o primo postiço que a vida lhe dera e caminhava apressadamente ao seu lado, o fizeram repensar na sua decisão:

— Tá bom, Lucas. Que horas que você tem que estar lá exatamente?

— Eu tinha que estar lá agora, pra ser exato, Mas preciso deixar isso aqui em casa primeiro. — Chacoalhou o maço de cebolinha que carregava consigo. — E você precisa de uma fantasia…. — disse pensativo.

— Mas nem fodendo que eu vou vest…

— Fica quieto que já sei muito bem o que você vai usar hoje. — Sehun respondeu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

Definitivamente nenhum dos dois imaginava que o centro de São Paulo estaria uma loucura apenas por uma festa acadêmica, mas quando Sehun colocou os pés na calçada da Avenida Ipiranga, com o sol lhe fritando os cabelos coloridos, se sentiu bem idiota em estar impressionado. Aquela era a Peruada, festa do diretório acadêmico da faculdade de Direito mais tradicional de São Paulo, carinhosamente chamada de SanFran pelos seus alunos, e era óbvio que além de todos os seus estudantes haveria também muitos universitários de outras instituições para festejar por ali.

Procurou Kyungsoo a sua volta e só encontrou um olho cheio de ódio o mirando de volta: o outro estava coberto com um tapa olho de pirata que ele tinha praticamente obrigado o amigo a vestir para — pelo menos — ter algum resquício de fantasia no corpo.

— Ai Caio, não me olha assim. Não sabia que estaria tão cheio. — Sehun disse com um pouco de culpa.

— Tá. Seu amigo, cadê?

— Ele tá atrasado. 

— Ok, eu vou tentar achar o Júlio então. — Kyungsoo tirou o celular do bolso para mandar uma mensagem.

Encostaram na mureta logo na saída da estação República, enquanto um caminhão de som passava tocando _Tremendo Vacilão_ em alto e bom som, um grande sucesso nacional da década incessantemente veiculado em todos os programas de auditório desde o seu lançamento em 2006. Sehun tinha total certeza de que seria morto se não saíssem dali logo, devido a cara de descontentamento do primo ao seu lado, mas não podia negar que achava muita graça de ver Kyungsoo todo _blasé_ no meio daquela muvuca, ainda por cima com um tapa-olho na cara. Aproveitou para trocar mais algumas mensagens com Baekhyun, que continuava exercendo bem o seu direito de estar atrasado, e quase perdeu o primo de vista quando este resolveu se enfurnar no meio da massa de jovens.

— Ei Caio, peraí! — Saiu correndo logo atrás de Kyungsoo.

Andaram por toda a avenida São Luís desviando dos estudantes já bem alcoolizados para o horário. O sol estava alto no céu e esquentava a cachola de centenas de pessoas que fechavam as principais ruas do centro em plena sexta-feira. Chegaram no cruzamento da avenida com a rua Consolação e Sehun parou um pouco para comprar alguma coisa para beber. 

— Eu acho que vi o Júlio por ali. — Kyungsoo apontou para um bolinho de pessoas vestidas como se tivessem acabado de sair de dentro da novela _Caminho das Índias_. 

— Vai lá, eu só vou pegar alguma coisa aqui. — Parou na frente do carrinho de isopor. — Você quer alguma coisa?

— Água.

— Uma cerveja e uma água, por favor. — Sehun riu, se dirigindo ao ambulante com um uma nota de 20 reais na mão. Tratou logo de pegar as bebidas e ir atrás do primo para não se perder no meio daquela multidão.

O grupo era composto de uma galera bem diversificada. Duas meninas de traços ocidentais dançavam animadas com um oriental de turbante e vestes longas de manga comprida bege, bem parecida com um Sari masculino, e Kyungsoo conversava com um oriental mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho que ele. O rapaz tinha cara de boyzinho e carregava uma marcação de tinta vermelha em forma de gota no meio da testa, que compunha o _look_ do grupo dos fantasiados de novela das oito com um colete meio indiano por cima do peito nu. Sehun concluiu que aquele só poderia ser o tal de Júlio Junmyeon. 

— Pessoal, esse é o Lucas… ou Sehun. Lucas, esse é o pessoal — disse Kyungsoo enquanto pegava a garrafa de água da mão do mais novo. — A gente pode ir embora já? Isso aqui tá lotado…

— Ai, para de ser chato, Soo. — Junmyeon falou enquanto acenava com a cabeça para Sehun, que por sua vez tentava levar sua cerveja à boca, mas era impedido por toda boa alma que esbarrava nele por estarem alegres demais para se manter em pé.

— Foi uma luta tentar fazer ele vestir qualquer coisa que parecesse uma fantasia. Ainda bem que eu tinha esse tapa-olho perdido em casa de um figurino antigo. — Sehun prendia o riso atrás da garrafa enquanto olhava de canto de olho para Kyungsoo.

— De alguma peça que você fez? — Junmyeon tentou puxar papo.

— Não, do buffet de festa infantil que minha tia é dona. — Kyungsoo tentou ser ríspido na brincadeira mas acabou rindo mais do que ele mesmo esperava.

— Se você tentou me ofender não conseguiu, querido. — Sehun riu alto e fez uma careta para Kyungsoo. — Eu ajudo a mamãe com muito prazer, pelo menos não fico trancado no meu quarto batendo punheta ao som de Beethoven.

O outro rapaz que ainda dançava com as meninas perto do meio fio da avenida deu uma gargalhada alta e gostosa e veio ao encontro de Sehun. — Caralho cara, você é dos meus! Considere-se da turma! — apoiou a mão num dos ombros do garoto e bateu a latinha de cerveja na dele, como um brinde.

O mais novo riu com a exaltação do amigo recém conquistado, mas não pôde deixar de ficar ligeiramente preocupado se o primo não estava bravo com a brincadeira. 

— Será que ele ficou bravo? — Ouviu a voz recém conhecida de Junmyeon ao seu lado.

— Não sei, e estou com medo de conferir. — Sehun respondeu espontaneamente e os dois sorriram juntos. — Eu vou lá tirar essa dúvida e já volto. — Sorriu amarelo e se retirou rapidamente.

Não demorou muito para que Sehun voltasse sem o primo e com um desconhecido que também vestia um _kigurumi_ e balançava os braços na tentativa de se livrar da cerveja que tinha derramado em si.

— Ai meu Deus, eu sou um lixo… — Baekhyun reclamava enquanto o amigo jogava um pouco da água que restou da garrafinha em seus braços. — Aquele era seu primo?

— Aham — Sehun riu ao ver a cara de incrédulo do rapaz.

— Então quer dizer que ele estava bravo mesmo? — O rapaz de colete voltara para perto dos dois.

— Sim… E pra piorar esse aqui virou a latinha de cerveja em cima dele. — Sehun apontou o amigo enquanto ria incrédulo. — Aliás deixa eu apresentar: esse é o Bruno Baekhyun, meu amigo das Artes Plásticas lá da USP…

Baekhyun respondeu com um aceno de cabeça enquanto secava os braços ainda molhados na própria roupa.

— O de turbante é o André Jongdae, e as meninas são a Fernanda e Karen, todo mundo da minha sala de Direito da SanFran mesmo. — O rapaz continuou.

— E você é o Júlio, certo? — Sehun observou. — Caio não fez nem o favor de nos apresentar direito. — queixou-se estalando a língua no céu da boca.

— Isso mesmo. Júlio Junmyeon. — riu contido com a falta de paciência do rapaz. — Como sabe?

— Já ouvi falar muito de você.

— Mas ouviu bem ou mal? — Junmyeon ponderou.

— Hum... — Sehun olhou para o relógio de pulso imaginário no braço — Tá cedo, acho que temos tempo suficiente para eu tirar minhas próprias conclusões, talvez? — O sorriso ladino lhe escapou dos lábios.

Junmyeon riu do desembaraço do rapaz e assentiu com a cabeça:

— A Peruada termina mesmo no Largo de São Francisco, mas estávamos pensando em subir daqui para algum bar da Consolação. Vocês acompanham a gente? — O convite era para os dois rapazes de _kigurumi,_ mas Junmyeon olhava diretamente para Sehun, que lhe respondeu sem hesitar:

— Claro! Por que não?

  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  


— AAH! PIZZA DE BRÓCOLIS! — As palavras escaparam altas e felizes assim que Fernanda tirou a tampa de cima da forma de pizza que o garçom havia colocado sobre a mesa. — Essa é a melhor pizza do mundo!

Baekhyun olhava surpreso para a menina que espetava com vontade um pedaço pequeno do petisco. Se virou para prestar atenção no carismático Jongdae, já sem o turbante indiano na cabeça, a tentar acalmar os novos conhecidos que duvidavam do sabor daquela pizza estranha do bar de esquina da rua Matias Aires com a Haddock Lobo.

— É estranho, eu sei, mas é realmente boa. E eles ainda cortam a pizza inteira em pedaços pequenos, olha — pegou um palito de dente e espetou um pedaço. — Para comer com cerveja isso aqui é sensacional! — Levou a boca o losango cheio de queijo e brócolis.

Com um palito em punho Sehun se aventurou em experimentar uma lasca:

— Caramba isso é bom mesmo! — Mastigou com vontade já olhando de volta para a bandeja, a fim de escolher mais um.

— Ah cala a boca Lucas, você nem pegou um com o brócolis. — provocou Baekhyun, que continuava receoso em experimentar.

— Ai, você é tão trouxa, vai ficar sem. — Sehun enfiou o palito em três pedaços seguidos, fazendo um amontoado de pizza, e a todos caíram na gargalhada.

A mesa de madeira em que se aglomeraram na calçada do bar foi imprescindível para uma noite quente como aquela. Cabiam quatro pessoas mas os seis se apertaram por ali: Fernanda encostada na parede do estabelecimento, Karen e Jongdae mais para o lado da rua por causa dos cigarros que ambos fumavam, Baekhyun sentado entre eles e Sehun, que dividia com Junmyeon a outra extremidade fechando o semi círculo. Animados, pediram mais uma rodada antes de irem embora. Essa era a quinta. 

— Eu definitivamente preciso mijar. — Baekhyun se levantou, um pouco tonto, e adentrou o bar procurando o banheiro. 

Sehun seguiu o amigo com os olhos para se certificar que estava tudo bem com ele e assim que o amigo abriu a porta do lavabo seus olhos repousaram em Junmyeon, que o olhava de volta.

— E aí, já conseguiu chegar em alguma conclusão? — perguntou assim que os olhares se cruzaram.

— Sim! A pizza é deliciosa. — Sehun respondeu enquanto buscava outro pedaço na forma.

— Não… — Junmyeon riu soprado sem tirar os olhos do rapaz. — Digo, de mim.

— Hum… Ainda não. — Sehun franziu o cenho, pensativo. — Só que você é muito certinho. — Os olhos do rapaz de cabelos coloridos repousaram sobre o peito do outro, agora coberto por uma camiseta branca e o colete indiano que usava.

— Ah, para… — reclamou. — É o que todo mundo diz.

— É um pouco difícil fugir disso quando se é o filho do pastor da Igreja coreana mais frequentada do Bom Retiro. — Sehun respondeu sem titubear. 

Junmyeon desviou o olhar. Odiava aquele rótulo idiota que levava com ele, mas estava tão incrustado que não conseguia fugir. Fez uma careta e levantou a sobrancelha em uma resposta muda por não saber o que falar. 

— Deve ser um saco, eu imagino. — Sehun continuou. — Mas você tem amigos bem legais mesmo fazendo Direito, só não ajuda muito escolhendo um curso tão engomadinho assim. — franziu o nariz.

— Pelo menos não é administração. — Os dois riram juntos novamente. — Mas então o que te fez escolher o teatro, senhor alternativo? — questionou para provocar o rapaz, mas também tinha sério interesse em saber.

— Expressão artística, oras. E uma infinidade de vidas pra viver no tempo de uma só. — piscou de volta.

Sehun era muito afiado em todas as respostas que soltava e isso visivelmente deixada Junmyeon desconcentrado. Não constrangido, mas genuinamente intrigado sobre ele. Nunca tinha encontrado uma pessoa tão leve e ao mesmo tempo tão segura de si, e ele parecia maduro demais para seus 19 anos, dois a menos que Junmyeon. No tempo que passaram juntos viu Sehun conversar com todos os presentes como se já os conhecesse há tempos, sempre com alguma coisa interessante para acrescentar ou uma brincadeira divertida para fazer, fosse na mesa do bar amontoando pizzas no palito ou mais cedo, ao subir a Consolação a pé com o pessoal antes de decidirem aonde ir.

— Luquinhas amigo, acho que está na hora de eu me retirar. — Baekhyun voltara do banheiro um pouco mais recomposto e colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros do colega de faculdade. — Já tá meio tarde e tenho que subir pra Paulista pra pegar o ônibus.

— Acho que todos temos que ir, já é quase dez da noite. — Jongdae puxou o celular do bolso para conferir o horário. — Vamos terminar mais essa rodada e vamos todos juntos.

Uma boa saideira sempre se estende mais do que o planejado, e o grupo chegou na Avenida Paulista somente quando o enorme relógio do edifício do Conjunto Nacional marcou onze e meia da noite. Jongdae, que morava na Aclimação, fez companhia para Baekhyun ao descobrirem ser praticamente vizinhos de quadra, e Fernanda foi com eles, já que morava pelos lados do Ipiranga e iria também pela linha verde do metrô. Já Karen ainda tinha um caminho longo até Santana e foi com Sehun e Junmyeon para a linha azul, se despedindo dos dois assim que eles desceram na estação Tiradentes.

Atravessaram a Praça Coronel Fernando Prestes, a essa hora toda iluminada, em direção às ruas do Bom Retiro. Não se pode negar que São Paulo tenha partes muito bonitas, ainda mais com as construções antigas que cercavam a praça e a Paróquia Nossa Senhora Auxiliadora, recentemente restaurada em uma ação de revitalização da prefeitura. Continuaram pela rua Três Rios, conversando sobre algumas aleatoriedades: Sehun lhe falou um pouco de como foi passar a infância sendo praticamente obrigado a conviver com Kyungsoo, e Junmyeon o contou como se conheceram: 

— Meu pai me obrigou a entrar na aula de música clássica no conservatório. Ele queria que eu fosse o melhor pianista da igreja e jurava de pés juntos que as aulas de lá eram fracas, mas na real eu que não tinha vontade de estudar. — riu com a confissão. — Acabei sendo forçado e no final acabei gostando.

— Então quer dizer que o senhor Júlio Junmyeon não é tão certinho quanto parece... — Sehun provocou. 

— Mais ou menos... — sorriu sem graça. — Você mora aqui? — perguntou ao perceber que o rapaz diminuía o passo.

— Uhum… Vizinho de porta do Caio. — lembrou ao outro da informação.

— É verdade! — bateu na testa teatralmente. — Eu não sei como não tínhamos nos visto antes… — ponderou.

— Até nos vimos, mas acho que você não se lembra de mim. — Gesticulou como se estivesse impedindo o outro de se expressar. — Mas sem ressentimentos, deve ser por causa do cabelo, eu mudo muito de cor. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos coloridos, bagunçando-os. 

Junmyeon enfiou as mãos no bolso da bermuda bege que vestia e ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensando no que dizer.

— Vou indo então, tenho mais umas quadras até minha casa. A gente se vê por aí? — perguntou com um pouco de receio na voz.

— Claro — desejou Sehun, com as mãos no bolso do _kigurumi_. — Boa noite para você, Júlio. — se despediu com um aceno de cabeça ao passar pela guarita do prédio. 

  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  


O final de semestre era um período difícil para todo mundo. Junmyeon tinha que se equilibrar entre provas e trabalhos da vida acadêmica do Direito Penal, área até agora predileta a seguir profissionalmente, e dar conta das suas atividades no conservatório e no grupo de música da igreja. Sempre que precisava recorria a Kyungsoo, quem conheceu nas aulas de teoria musical, e assim acabam se tornando amigos devido ao grande tempo que dedicavam a prática dos instrumentos que escolheram para si, Kyungsoo com o violoncelo e ele o acompanhando no piano. O amigo não fazia parte da igreja, já que ele e sua família integravam a parcela menor de coreanos budistas do bairro, mas sempre que precisava Junmyeon pedia um auxílio com alguma peça ou recital que encontrava dificuldade de executar.

Não foi diferente naquela tarde bem meio do mês de novembro. Junmyeon mandou uma mensagem para o rapaz pedindo ajuda com uma partitura em que estava quebrando a cabeça e, mesmo Kyungsoo estando atolado de coisas para fazer da faculdade, o chamou para vir em sua casa com um direto _Cola aí_ via sms, já que além do violoncelo, o amigo também possuía um ótimo piano na sala de estar da família. 

— Eu não vou incomodar vocês, Caio? — Junmyeon perguntou enquanto tirava os sapatos na porta do apartamento. — Se quiser a gente pode ir em casa. 

— Melhor aqui, assim seu irmão não enche o saco. — Kyungsoo era direto e não media palavras para dizer o que achava. — O moleque é um saco Júlio, não sei como você aguenta… — Kyungsoo disse, revirando os olhos.

— Ai Soo, ele só tem 12 anos, tá na idade de ser chato mesmo. — riu com a falta de paciência do rapaz. — Caramba Caio, cê tá ouvindo Los Hermanos?

— Para meios estritamente científicos. — respondeu, desligando prontamente o som assim que passou pelo aparelho. 

Kyungsoo destampou o piano, tirando a flanela vermelha que protegia as teclas de marfim. Puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar para perto e fez um sinal para o amigo se sentar nela enquanto ele ocupava a banqueta, em frente ao instrumento. Pegou a partitura das mãos do amigo e começou a analisá-la, passando rapidamente os olhos por todo o papel.

— No décima quarto compasso, não consegui ainda entender a mão esquerda. — Olhava a partitura que foi posta na prateleira do piano. — E tem uma variação do vigésimo primeiro que acho que pode ser feita de um jeito mais fácil.

Kyungsoo tocou uma vez, com uma ótima leitura à primeira vista, e depois voltou executando as partes que o outro havia encontrado problemas. Ficaram por mais ou menos uma hora repassando as dificuldades que Junmyeon possuía quando ouviram a campainha soar estridente na sala.

— Quem será essa hora? — Kyungsoo olhou para o corredor e se levantou para ir até a porta. — Ah, oi Lucas. — soltou sem muita empolgação assim que reconheceu quem era pelo olho mágico.

Ao ouvir o nome de Sehun, Junmyeon se ajeitou na cadeira em que estava sentado, alisando a camisa e passando a mão nos cabelos para conferir se estava tudo certo consigo. A ação foi tão inconsciente que ele mesmo se perguntou o porquê de tê-la feito assim que se deu conta do próprio movimento.

— Oi Júlio, tudo bem? — o mais novo passou rapidamente pelo corredor com duas caixas de papelão branco nas mãos e rumou para a cozinha.

— Ah, olá… — Junmyeon respondeu meio perdido. 

— Mamãe trouxe esse monte de salgadinho do buffet e mandou eu deixar uma parte aqui pra vocês. — Botou as caixas em cima da pia de granito.

— Mais uma caixa cheia de gordura hidrogenada. — Kyungsoo, que o acompanhara, abriu sorrateiramente a tampa de uma das caixas. 

— Se não gosta, não come. — Sehun bateu na mão do menor, com convicção.

— Eu não disse nada disso, meu rapaz. — o menor retrucou ao enfiar uma bolinha de queijo na boca.

Junmyeon continuava na sala, acompanhando a movimentação dos dois pela bancada que dividia os ambientes e dava visão parcial do outro cômodo.

— Você não quer nada? — Sehun enfiou a cabeça pela divisória.

— Não, não. Obrigado. — Junmyeon riu soprado, ainda sentado no banquinho.

— O Senhor certinho é fitness também? — Sehun se exibiu ao morder uma coxinha.

— Os salgados da tia são realmente bons, Júlio. — Kyungsoo apareceu no espaço restante da divisória. — E desencana sobre a gordura hidrogenada, uma hora a gente vai morrer de qualquer jeito mesmo. — Sorriu ao enfiar duas bolinhas de queijo ao mesmo tempo na boca.

Sem mais possibilidades de fugir dos maravilhosos quitutes da senhora Oh, Junmyeon foi até a cozinha, Sentou-se na banqueta alta ao lado da bancada e Sehun lhe estendeu a caixa de salgadinhos, o fazendo pegar uma unidade. Observou-o se mover com intimidade no cômodo, abrindo o armário e retirando um copo da prateleira. 

— Quer água? — perguntou, ao perceber que era observado. — São muitos anos vindo aqui, eu já sei de cor o lugar de tudo.

Kyungsoo estendeu a garrafa que acabara de tirar da geladeira a ele e pegou outros dois copos no armário. 

— Já que todo mundo é bem íntimo da minha casa, eu posso expulsar vocês depois que essa rodada de salgadinhos acabar? Eu tô cheio de coisa pra fazer e ainda tenho que ver _Homem de Ferro_.

— E desde quando você vê essas coisas, Caio? — Junmyeon perguntou curioso.

— Já disse meu caro, _pesquisa de campo_.

Não demorou muito para que Kyungsoo reforçasse sem delicadeza o convite para os amigos se retirarem assim que deram fim a todos os salgadinhos de uma das caixas, e logo estavam os dois visitantes dividindo o corredor estreito do andar.

— Bom, então vou indo… — Sehun buscou a chave de casa no bolso, enquanto se virava para a porta.

— É… Já que fomos expulsos… — Junmyeon soava inseguro. — Pensei se não podíamos fazer alguma coisa, não sei… Tomar um café, talvez?

— Hum… — Sehun não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que saía dos lábios, que mesmo de costas foi percebido pelo outro. — Café, senhor certinho?

— Eu não sei, se você quiser fazer outra coisa… — coçou a nuca.

Sehun olhava fixamente para a própria mão na maçaneta, avaliando se era uma boa ideia responder o que ele _realmente_ queria fazer. Decidiu ser melhor não.

— Você espera eu trocar os sapatos e pegar minha carteira? — E depois da resposta positiva do rapaz Sehun abriu a porta do apartamento, o deixando à sua espera no lado de fora. 

Caminharam pelo bairro até a rua Prates, famosa pelos seus estabelecimentos coreanos, e decidiram entrar em uma das cafeterias recém inauguradas por alí. Junmyeon pediu um cappuccino, ignorando o calor da primavera tropical que esquentava a pele, e Sehun se aventurou em um bolo confeitando com muito chantilly, juntamente com um frappuccino de mocha bem gelado.

— Você realmente é bem certinho. — Sehun soltou ao olhar para o cappuccino que a funcionária da loja tinha acabado de colocar na frente de Junmyeon. 

— E você parece ser doce demais. — o mais velho respondeu ao olhar para o bolo bonito em cima da mesa.

— Ainda não saí daquela fase que o pessoal adulto chama de paladar infantil. — estendeu-lhe o garfo com o primeiro pedaço do bolo que havia cortado. Junmyeon ficou sem saber muito bem como agir, mas por fim abriu a boca para receber a cortesia. — Mas me conte o que estavam fazendo antes de eu atrapalhar a tarde de vocês com os salgadinhos da minha mãe. — Sehun continuou a conversa enquanto se servia de outro pedaço do bolo confeitado.

— Tava com dificuldades em algumas músicas da congregação e o Caio sempre me ajuda mesmo não sendo da religião ele. — Junmyeon respondeu, soprando por cima da xícara que segurava logo em seguida. 

— Sim, nossas famílias são budistas. — Sehun completou com naturalidade. — Nos conhecemos nos encontros do templo, e depois viramos vizinhos. Aí você sabe aquela coisa de comadre né, foi assim com as nossas mães e talz.

— Vocês se conhecem há um tempão então! Devem se dar bem. — Junmyeon perguntou.

— É… mais ou menos. A gente é muito diferente, sabe? — ele mexia o canudinho o frapuccino para dissolver o creme que decorava o topo do copo. — Tipo você e eu.

— Tipo como? — Junmyeon franziu a testa.

— Vamos ver… Me diz um artista que você gosta.

— Hum… ele ponderou. — Chopin? 

— Mais atual — Sehun respondeu em meio a risadas.

— Queen! — Junmyeon fez cara de esperto — E você?

— Lady Gaga, lógico. — Sehun falou com convicção. — Melhor filme do ano?

— _Avatar_? — respondeu temeroso.

— _500 Dias com Ela_... mas tudo bem. Eu não sou chegado em ficção científica.

— Tá, minha vez agora. Deixa eu pensar… — Junmyeon mordeu os lábios inferiores e Sehun não conseguiu disfarçar que estava compenetrado em observar a ação. — Comida preferida?

— Coreana ou brasileira? — disse sem tirar os olhos dos lábios alheios. Junmyeon percebeu e inusitadamente gostou da atenção. Foi involuntário passar devagarzinho os dentes mais uma vez no lábio inferior ao perceber que era apreciado, e jurou ter visto os olhos do garoto a sua frente cintilarem.

— As duas. — enfim respondeu, buscando a caneca que descansava na mesa.

— Frango frito com _toppoki_ e feijoada — Sehun mastigava incessantemente a ponta do canudinho pelo qual tomava sua bebida.

— Olha… — voltou a caneca para cima da mesa. — Acho que temos algo em comum aí.

— Acho que até podemos ter mais coisas em comum.... — Sehun ponderou. — Mas eu ainda não tenho seu telefone e nem você o meu pra gente descobrir. — Sorriu ardiloso enquanto estendia o celular para o rapaz.

A audácia do mais novo deixou Junmyeon desconcertado de uma forma inédita. Digitou o número no teclado, o estendendo de volta, e bateu a mão no bolso da calça procurando o próprio aparelho. Não encontrou.

— Merda, cadê meu celular? — revirou os bolsos. 

— Pera, eu vou te ligar. Se caiu por aqui vamos ouvir. — Sehun ligou o viva voz ao fazer a ligação, mas só ouvia o tom de discagem. Nenhum sinal de um aparelho tocando por perto. 

— Mas onde deixei… — empurrou a poltrona para ver se tinha caído embaixo do móvel. — Será que ficou na casa do Caio?

— Bem provável, vamos pagar a conta e dar uma passada lá.

  
  


Sehun tentou mais uma vez ligar para o número de Junmyeon assim que chegaram no apartamento, e com as orelhas encostadas na porta de entrada por fim conseguiram ouvir o aparelho tocar baixinho lá dentro, mas nenhum sinal de gente em casa. Mandou uma mensagem para Kyungsoo, que como ambos esperavam não respondia, e ficaram os dois em pé novamente naquele corredor estreito do quinto andar.

— Você não quer esperar um pouco na minha casa? — Sehun ofereceu. — Pelo menos a gente não fica aqui que nem um par de vasos na porta.

Junmyeon assentiu com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que notou um calafrio subir pela espinha. Entraram. Sehun tirou os sapatos na porta e foi na frente, falante:

— Fica a vontade, Júlio. O banheiro é logo alí, e se precisar de alguma coisa é só avisar. — Apontou para o corredor antes de passar porta adentro para a cozinha.

A disposição do apartamento era igual ao da família Do, o que fez Junmyeon não se sentir um completo estranho no ambiente. A decoração era mais arrojada que a da casa do amigo e a sala possuía um sofá bordô, contrastando com as paredes claras e os outros móveis, que faziam uma bonita paleta em tons de cinza. Seguiu Sehun até a cozinha e escorou-se no banquinho ao lado da bancada; pelo jeito era padrão todo mundo daquele prédio ter uma banqueta alta ao lado da bancada de granito.

— Você não quer nada mesmo? — bebeu o copo de água que se servira e buscou o celular mais uma vez no bolso. — Vou mandar uma mensagem avisando o Caio que você está aqui, assim quando ele ler talvez pare de ser preguiçoso e venha te entregar seu celular. — Voltou ao aparelho para terminar a mensagem e assim que a enviou percebeu pela sua visão periférica que Junmyeon estava um pouco apreensivo, com os braços cruzados frente ao corpo. Mordia os lábios inferiores do mesmo jeito que tinha feito na cafeteria, e Sehun não pode deixar de ser perder novamente olhando o mais velho fazer aquilo — porque _aquilo_ definitivamente o tirava dos eixos. Junmyeon era tão certinho, e Sehun só tinha cada vez mais vontade de amassar aquela camisa azul de manga curta bem passada que ele carregava sobre o corpo. Vontade de abrir todos do botões para conferir se a camiseta branca que ele usava por baixo era de manga ou regata e, de preferência, tirar a peça assim que chegasse a uma conclusão. Devaneou, olhando o rapaz encostado no banquinho da sua cozinha, e não notou que ele o olhava de volta com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. 

— Mandou a mensagem? — perguntou, fazendo Sehun o olhar nos olhos.

— Mandei. — colocou o telefone no bolso. — Escuta… é um tique seu morder os lábios assim? — Resolveu tentar. Como já dizia a sabedoria popular: _o não a gente já tem._

— Assim? — Junmyeon fez de novo. Não podia negar que a sensação de ter o mais novo olhando fixamente para sua boca mexia com suas entranhas.

— É. — suspirou, se aproximando instintivamente e apoiando o cotovelo ao lado dele na bancada.

— Hum… nunca notei. — Avaliou. — Talvez quando eu tô pensando em alguma coisa ou quando tô nervoso.

— Você tá fazendo de novo. — Sehun revezava entre olhá-lo nos olhos e em seus lábios. — Você tá o quê agora?

— Acho que os dois. — Junmyeon não controlou quando seus olhos fizeram o mesmo e ele admirou a boca do mais alto. 

_Impulsividade_ era o segundo nome de Sehun, e ele agiu conforme a situação lhe instigava. Deslizou devagarinho pela bancada até ficar na frente de Junmyeon, que observou toda a movimentação do rapaz sem manifestar qualquer objeção. Levou as mãos a nuca do mais velho e sentiu os braços dele o envolver na cintura. Chegou tão pertinho, as respirações resvalando, os olhares transitando entre os olhos e os lábios um do outro. Sehun quase fechou os seus e os teria feito se não tivesse sentido a palpável hesitação de Junmyeon, e interrompeu a ação esperando que o outro por si só findasse a pequena distância que as bocas se encontravam. 

— Lucas… — respirou com dificuldade. — Eu nunca fiz isso antes.

— Você é bv, Júlio?

— Não… — ele procurou as palavras certas para dizer. — Eu nunca beijei outro cara.

— Isso era meio óbvio. — Sehun se afastou.

— Não, calma. — Tentou a todo custo dizer alguma coisa melhor do que aquilo mas sua cabeça estava completamente confusa.

A campainha soou, interrompendo Sehun de começar a falar o que pensou em dizer. Foi até a porta para olhar pelo olho mágico e voltou em seguida para a cozinha.

— Caio tá aí na porta com o seu celular. Você já pode ir embora. 

  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

As semanas se passaram rapidamente, e o que Sehun achou que seria um final de semestre tranquilo acabou se tornando um grande desafio. Todas as turmas de teatro tinham por experiência desenvolver um espetáculo diferente a cada final de ano letivo, e ele enfrentava a loucura de estar em cartaz durante duas semanas seguidas, com seus dias inteiros atolados de tarefas.

— Mas a peça é em quais finais de semana, Luquinhas? — Baekhyun perguntou apreensivo sentado à frente dele no bandejão da Cidade Universitária. — Poxa, será que vai dar para você ir no evento com a gente? — Olhou de rabo de olho para Kyungsoo que não esboçou reação nenhuma.

— Para sua alegria, minha semana de apresentação termina no fim de semana anterior ao Ressaca. — viu o amigo respirar aliviado. — Mas não adianta ficar muito animadinho porque ainda falta você convencer esse aí a ir com a gente. — apontou para Kyungsoo, que continuava ignorando a conversa dos dois. 

— Mas você tem que ir, Lucas. — afirmou Beto, aluno do curso de Regência e amigo dos meninos das artes. — Quem vai ficar segurando minha mochila quando minhas fãs vierem tirar foto comigo de _cosplay_? — contou empolgado. — Vocês não tem ideia de como minha roupa tá legal, cara!

Todos se levantaram, rumo a mais um turno de obrigações no campus. Kyungsoo voltou para o prédio de Matemática e Estatística para finalmente dar cabo do relatório chato que precisava entregar em conjunto com o grupo de pesquisa que havia se filiado, e Byun e Beto tinham a última aula da oficina de desenho por observação que faziam parte. Seguiram em direção ao prédio principal da ECA, se despedindo de Sehun no meio da Praça do Relógio, e ele seguiu sozinho para o prédio oito onde ficava o Teatro Laboratório da EAD. Pegou o celular para conferir as horas e abriu seus contatos salvos.

Era mais um dos incontáveis momentos em que, sozinho, pensava em Junmyeon. Havia ficado com raiva do rapaz na última vez que o vira em sua casa, sentado no banquinho alto da cozinha com os braços em volta da sua cintura, mas depois que esfriou a cabeça e pensou melhor, chegou a conclusão de que poderia ter sido mais gentil com ele. Não era todo mundo que nascia esclarecido de como era ser um garoto que gostava de beijar outros garotos. Tinha a sorte de ter uma família desprovida de tantos preconceitos, mas isso era como ganhar na loteria das famílias da colônia coreana. Se ele se colocasse um pouquinho no lugar de Junmyeon, ainda mais sabendo do pai que o outro tinha, com certeza teria uma pequena amostra de como podia ser difícil para ele.

O problema é que, se o segundo nome de Sehun era _Impulsividade_ , o terceiro com certeza era _Orgulho_. E o orgulho somado com os afazeres da faculdade o fizeram protelar alguns muitos dias em tentar contato para trocar algumas palavras com o rapaz. Abriu mais uma vez suas sms pensando se seria bom mandar alguma coisa para ele, e para sua surpresa, seu celular vibrou.

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_10/12/09 14:13_ **

**_Oi Lucas, Júlio aqui._ **

**_Queria me desculpar pelo outro dia._ **

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_10/12/09 14:17_ **

**_Na real tô tentando arrumar algo decente pra falar desde aquele dia e pelo jeito continuo falhando miseravelmente._ **

Sehun levou um susto com a mensagem recebida. Parecia até transmissão de pensamento misturado com um gostinho de sucesso em perceber que não foi ele o primeiro a dar o braço a torcer. Claro, para manter o orgulho nem que seja um pouco. Sentou na rampa lateral que dava acesso ao teatro para tentar formular alguma coisa decente em resposta.

**_Lucas Oh_ **

**_10/12/09 14:29_ **

**_Oi Júlio._ **

**_Eu fui meio idiota de ter ficado puto contigo, afinal não é assim tão fácil sair beijando garotos por aí._ **

**_Lucas Oh_ **

**_10/12/09 14:33_ **

**_Ainda mais você sendo filho do pastor, né… Acho que deveria ter compreendido um pouco._ **

**_Podemos começar de novo?_ **

O alívio percorreu o corpo de Sehun após ter mandado as mensagens, e depois dessa várias outras vieram, Os dois seguiram conversando com uma frequência alta desde esse dia, mesmo não conseguindo se encontrar pessoalmente. O mais novo estava ansioso para revê-lo, mas pensou também ser bom dar um tempo e irem com mais calma nesse negócio de se ver, afinal ele mesmo não se responsabilizaria pelos próprios atos se visse mais uma vez Junmyeon enfiado em umas de suas camisas tão bem engomadas pela mãe. Vontade de bagunçá-lo inteiro ele tinha de sobra, mas sabia bem o que acontecera da última vez que fora honesto consigo mesmo e se permitiu responder a tal ímpeto.

  
  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  


— E não é que você conseguiu arrastar mesmo meu primo pro evento? — Sehun comentou com Baekhyun assim que entraram no ônibus que os levaria do metrô Carrão até a Unicsul, faculdade onde o Ressaca Friends tradicionalmente ocorria. Kyungsoo ia atrás, absorto em descobrir de onde vinha aquele barulho irritante dos chaveiros pendurados nas bolsas dos _otakus_ que ocupavam a maioria dos assentos da lotação.

— Vou te dizer que eu mesmo estou impressionado com o desfecho dessa história. — Riu contido. — Mas só vou me sentir vitorioso se ele aproveitar pelo menos um pouco do evento, por mais que eu saiba que é uma loucura pra quem não tá interado nisso tudo. 

— Vitorioso sou eu que tô em pé antes do meio dia no meu primeiro dia de férias. — Sehun reclamou. — Olha, tem que ser muito seu amigo pra topar entrar nessa roubada, viu?

— Ah, mas você pare de reclamar, Luquinhas. Eu sei que você queria vir também. — Byun fez um bico emburrado. — Vou deixar você ficar andando com o meu báculo enquanto não coloco meu _cosplay_ , pode ser esse o meu pagamento? — Cutucou o amigo com o cotovelo e os dois caíram na risada. 

A fila estava grande, mas não foi tão sofrida de enfrentar. Baekhyun tinha comprado os ingressos antecipados, e eles ficaram em pé interagindo com os _otakus_ que passavam enquanto Kyungsoo ficou lendo os mangás que Byun o emprestara — _Tsubasa RESERVoir C_ hronicle, coincidentemente do _cosplay_ do personagem que ele usaria no dia. Depois de muitas enquetes respondidas nas plaquinhas e de doar as últimas moedas perdidas nos bolsos para os aflitos em conseguir a quantia necessária para comprar o ingresso na porta, eles finalmente entraram no evento. 

Se separaram, Baekhyun foi se trocar e Sehun levou Kyungsoo até a parte dos stands. No meio aquele monte de camisetas, touquinhas, mochilas, munhequeiras, canecas, bottons e chaveiros barulhentos que infernizaram a vida de Kyungsoo no ônibus, Sehun procurava uma _figure action_ da _Seras_ , sua personagem preferida de _Hellsing._ Em um desses Sehun parou para tentar achar o item quando deparou com um rapazinho de cabelos compridos preso num coque espetado e com a franja caindo nos olhos num estilo bem _visual kei_ , que olhava vidrado para a vitrine enquanto suspirava e abraçava sua mala do _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ : 

— Ei… Ei! Tá tudo bem? — Sehun agitou a mão na frente do rapaz. 

— Ah! Asuka-chan! — E o menino saiu andando rápido depois de ter sido acordado do transe em que estava. 

— Cada louco com a sua loucura — manifestou Kyungsoo, levantando as sobrancelhas. 

— Ai, coitado Caio, vai ver ele só tava empolgado! — Sehun riu.

Seguiram pelo espaço, passeando ainda pelos itens medievais e DVDs dos _fansubs,_ para depois acessarem o outro prédio, onde já dava para ouvir a cantoria do pessoal do animekê rolando no auditório. No final do corredor grande das salas de exibição de diversos grupos de fãs encontravam-se as _bookshops,_ próximo a algumas barraquinhas de bebidas e refeições rápidas.

Pararam na barraca do Mupy para Kyungsoo comprar alguma coisa para beber e o menor acabou saindo de lá com a imperdível promoção de 20 Mupys por 10 reais, pra alegria de Sehun que já enfiava a mão na sacola pra pegar o seu.

— Aí, me dá o de limão — pediu revirando o conteúdo do saco. — Cadê os canudinhos, Caio?

— Que canudinho o quê? — Kyungsoo mordeu a pontinha do saquinho do Mupy, fazendo um furinho. — Para de ser fresco, Lucas.

— Mas cê já tá interado dessas manias porcas de _otaku_ de tomar o Mupy mordendo o saquinho? Acho que você encontrou o seu habitat natural. — Sehun riu. — Eita, olha quem tá vindo! 

Shaoran, ou melhor, Baekhyun com um _cosplay_ impecável de Shaoran de _Tsubasa RESERVoir C_ hronicle vinha acompanhado de Beto, também de cosplay.

— E aê Bet.. 

— Beto não, meu caro — interrompeu o amigo que já o cumprimentava de longe. — Aqui o meu nome é Chocolove McDonell, vamos ser fiéis ao personagem. — E deu uma gargalhada gostosa ao abraçar Sehun.

O grupo subiu para o segundo andar do prédio, a pedido dos amigos paramentados em busca da sala do Cosplay Brasil, fórum responsável por juntar _cosplayers_ de diversos lugares do país para troca de informações e fotos. A sala também possuía um mini estúdio com fotógrafo, que fazia o registro dos _cosplayers_ desejosos por uma foto bacana e de qualidade profissional. Beto e Baekhyun entraram na fila para a fotografia e os dois que restaram saíram para dar uma volta pelo andar. Sehun aproveitou para ler o capítulo da semana de _Naruto Shippuden_ que a Naruto Project disponibilizava, pendurado nas paredes da sala, colocando sua leitura do mangá em dia antes de voltar para a sala do CB.

Acabou se desencontrando de Kyungsoo, que sumiu estranhamente pelo evento enquanto Byun fotografava, e já com o restante reunido, desceram para o palco principal. Tentaram encontrar o amigo sumido pelo caminho, sem sucesso, e Sehun acompanhou os amigos que iam participar do Desfile Cosplay. Foi bem divertido assistir os participantes e se impressionou com qualidade dos figurinos apresentados, muitos deles dignos de estar no camarim de uma boa peça de teatro. Ficou chocado também com algumas apresentações dos _cosplayers_ que decidiram atuar sob a alcunha de seus personagens com encenações bem criativas e inusitadas. 

— Luquinhas, você foi presenteado com a honra de carregar meu báculo a partir de agora. — Baekhyun simulou o ato do rei condecorar seu cavaleiro, fingindo que seu báculo era uma espada, e Sehun entrou na brincadeira.

— Oh meu senhor, muito obrigado pela honra... — Falou debochado. — Ainda bem que esse negócio não é pesado. 

— Eu vou dar uma volta, aproveitar e ver se acho o Caio por aí. — Byun disse enquanto olhava para os lados preocupado. — Esse menino sumiu, só me falta ele ter largado a gente aqui e ter ido embora.

— Olha, conhecendo bem meu primo isso não seria impossível. — e os três gargalharam pela constatação.

Sehun voltou com Beto ao andar térreo do prédio 1 em busca de mais salas de exibição. Visitaram uma a uma, na tentativa do amigo achar a do Mario Kart e ele a do Parapara, mas acabaram caindo na sala do Wii, que disponibilizou o _Just Dance_ — novo jogo de dança do console — para o pessoal jogar. A escolha das músicas era no _random_ para que o pessoal conhecesse todas as disponíveis, e eles acabaram tirando _Acceptable in the 80s_ do Calvin Harris para dançar. Se posicionaram no lugar, com o controle na destra, e deram _start_ na partida.

— Agora que estamos a sós eu posso te perguntar do seu rapazote. — Beto soltou logo de primeira de um jeito engraçado, fazendo Sehun errar a troca dos passos.

— A gente não tá bem sozinho agora, Beto. — Olhou em volta e conseguiu contar umas 10 pessoas espalhadas pela sala dançando junto com eles.

— Você entendeu, engraçadinho — Beto riu. — Mas me fala, vocês já se viram de novo?

— Olha, ainda não. — a voz de Sehun era pura lamúria. — Mas eu tô achando melhor essa distância por enquanto.

— Mas por quê, rapaz? — disse em tom de brincadeira mas a pergunta era séria.

— Pera… — Sehun ofegou. — Vamos terminar a partida e eu te explico.

Ao fim da música os dois entregaram os controles para os jogadores que já estavam à postos para entrar na próxima rodada e saíram para continuar a conversa.

— Ah meu, é complicado. — Arrumaram uma mesa vazia na praça de alimentação e sentaram-se ali, Sehun apoiando o Báculo de Byun na parede para que pudesse ficar com as mãos livres e gesticular sua insatisfação. — O cara é filho do pastor da igreja evangélica do bairro.

— Vish... — Beto apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e juntou as mãos em frente a boca. — Bota complicado nisso... Mas ele é gay?

— Não — bufou. — Não que ele saiba pelo menos. E se ele for, assumir vai ser a última coisa que ele vai fazer. 

— Mas ele foi cuzão com você? Porque esse tipo de problema a gente até passa junto se a pessoa valer a pena. 

— Foi e não foi. — Sehun ponderou. — A gente quase se beijou uma vez, mas ele ficou com receio e disse que nunca tinha beijado um cara. Ai eu fiquei puto, mas acho que nem tinha muito direito...

— Sábio rapaz... É bom que eu nem preciso te dar uma bronca. — Sorriu por trás das mãos. — Se eu que sou hétero às vezes passo por alguns perreios, imagina a confusão que deve tá na cabeça dele.

O amigo tinha razão e Sehun sabia disso. Já havia passado pelo processo de se descobrir e se entender, decidindo depois disso que não viveria se escondendo, mas mesmo assim até ele tinha receios. Era orgulhoso por ser quem era, tornando difícil se imaginar passando por mais uma dificuldade relacionada a sua sexualidade, mas achar que isso não aconteceria era ser ingênuo demais. 

— Vê qual é a dele, cara. — Beto opinou. — Dá uma oportunidade para ver o que ele vai fazer com tudo isso. Talvez eu esteja te jogando na fogueira e você se arrependa de ter me ouvido… Talvez! — Os dois riram juntos. — Mas se privar não é a solução. Não dá pra ver qual é a da pessoa sem que você deixe acontecer nem que seja só um pouco, saca? — observou. 

O telefone de Sehun e de Beto vibraram ao mesmo tempo interrompendo o assunto, e os dois buscaram os celulares em seus respectivos bolsos.

— É o Bruno, ele tá no Shopping Anália Franco com o Caio, acho que vão comer por lá. — Sehun avisou. — Acho que é bom a gente comer alguma coisa por aqui também e depois ir palco principal ver a última banda, dizem que é umas das melhores. 

— Boa meu caro, tô morrendo de fome!

  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  


A lua brilhava distante no céu da cidade de São Paulo. A última atração do evento estava para começar e Baekhyun tinha acabado de retornar do shopping junto de Kyungsoo. Demorou um pouco para eles conseguirem achar Sehun e Beto com a muvuca se espremendo na frente do palco, mas o mais novo fazia questão de ficar na frente e não arredou o pé nem quando o primo reclamou da lotação. 

— Mas nem é a banda de verdade cantando as músicas, Lucas. — Kyungsoo disse exasperado — Eu não sei porque essa questão toda.

— Você não reclama não. — Baekhyun se intrometeu. — Aproveita aí pra julgar com propriedade a banda também — soltou sem pensar, debochado.

Kyungsoo queria retrucar, mas foi distraído pelo celular vibrando no bolso da calça. Se espremeu no meio daquela gente animada pra tentar alcançar o aparelho e com muita dificuldade o levou a orelha direita, tapando a esquerda com a outra mão.

— O quê…? — Tentou se concentrar na voz no outro lado da linha. — O show vai começar, vem pra frente do palco!

Que aconteceu a seguir foi uma sucessão de emoções. A banda começou com _Rose_ , uma das músicas ícones do anime Nana, levando a plateia a loucura. Os músicos e a vocalista feminina faziam jus a toda a propaganda que Sehun havia ouvido, e a execução estava impecável. Sem deixar o público tomar fôlego eles emendaram com _The World_ , primeira abertura de Death Note. O vocalista masculino tomou a frente e quase abriram uma rodinha de bate cabeça, eficientemente contida pelos _staffs_ do outro lado da grade.

— Esse jovens são muitos jovens. — Beto gargalhou, gozando da energia da molecada, mas ele mesmo não conseguiu ficar parado quando ouviu os primeiros acordes de _What's Up People_ , também de Death Note. Saiu rodando aos berros de _É A MINHA MÚSICAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,_ desvairado, se enfiando no meio da galera. Sehun se escorava em Baekhyun e os dois quase foram ao chão de tanto rir do amigo empolgado. 

Após uma pausa para a água os dois vocais da banda voltaram para um bloco mais dançante, e começaram dividindo as linhas de _Melissa_ , abertura de Full Metal Archemist. Na sequência mandaram um _medley_ com algumas versões brasileiras famosas dos animes clássicos. Dessas, Kyungsoo cantarolou _Sorriso Contagiante_ , abertura de Yu Yu Hakusho, e o tema de _Pokémon,_ mas já tinha desistido de tentar ficar no meio da aglomeração, escapulindo para a lateral da plateia. Se sobressaltou quando sentiu uma mão repousar sobre seu ombro:

— Ai Júlio, que susto! — reclamou. — Achei que você nem ia me achar aqui no meio.

— Confesso que foi difícil. — respondeu sem tirar os olhos do público à sua frente.

— Aliás, por que você tá aqui? — perguntou curioso. — Eu nem sabia que você vinha.

— Eu sou amigo da Arashi, a vocalista da banda. Ela é da minha sala da SanFran e me chamou pra ver o show. — Continuava olhando para o bolinho de gente. — Não tinha muito o que fazer em casa e decidi vir de última hora.

— Entendi… — percebeu que o amigo estava muito concentrado em olhar ao redor. — Cê tá procurando alguém?

Nessa hora ele já tinha achado quem procurava: Sehun estava abraçado com Beto e Baekhyun e apreciavam, emocionadíssimos, a vocalista e o coro composto dos três e de mais de dezenas de pessoas cantarem juntos a letra inteira de _Chikyuugi_ , tema da Saga de Hades dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

— Rapaz, que coisa linda…. — Beto deitou a cabeça no ombro de Sehun e ficaram um tempo assim, curtindo o momento.

Como tudo que é bom dura pouco, o show passou mais rápido do que os meninos gostariam e logo chegou o último bloco. Ainda deu pra pular muito ao som de _Zankoku na Tenshi no These_ , de Neon Genesis Evangelion e _Cha La Head Cha La_ , que todo mundo sabia de cor pela quantidade exorbitante de reprises de Dragon Ball Z que a Rede Globo proporcionou por todos esses anos de TV Globinho. E o _grand finale_ não podia ser outro, fechando o show com _Pegasus Fantasy_ o clássico dos clássicos que o público cantou inteirinha a plenos pulmões, tanto a letra em japonês como a versão em português.

— Nossa senhora, que show foi esse? — Baekhyun limpava o suor da testa com o braço. — Caramba eu nem sei onde deixei meu báculo.

— Tá aqui, cabeção. — Kyungsoo estendeu o objeto a ele, segurando pelo bastão.

Sehun veio logo atrás junto com Beto, cada um com um braço por cima do ombro do outro, num abraço lateral.

— Nossa esse show foi muito bom! — Beto comentou com o amigo. 

— Definitivamente a gente tem que vir em mais eventos assim! — Sehun seguia distraído os passos de Baekhyun, com o olhar baixo. Levantou a cabeça assim que viu os pés pararem à sua frente e levou um susto quando viu quem estava ao lado de Kyungsoo.

— Oi. — Junmyeon o cumprimentou diretamente e Sehun sentiu a palavra soar monossilábica demais para o gosto dele. 

Acenou com a cabeça de volta e ficou tentando decifrar o porquê da atitude. Não se viam pessoalmente há dias e definitivamente não era dessa forma que queria que o encontro entre os dois acontecesse. Não entendia o que podia ter dado errado logo agora, mas se ele não tinha feito nada, definitivamente não ia mudar o que estava fazendo. Voltou-se aos amigos e continuou conversando empolgado sobre o show, notando com o canto dos olhos Junmyeon dizer alguma coisa a Kyungsoo e se afastar em direção aos bastidores.

Passaram-se alguns bons minutos e o público já dispersava em direção a saída. Sehun estava envolvido na conversa com Baekhyun e Beto, mas não deixou de prestar atenção no primo que tinha acabado de guardar o celular no bolso.

— Vamos embora, galera. — anunciou. — Júlio falou que vai ficar mais um tempo no camarim.

— Como assim no camarim? — Byun franziu o cenho.

— Ele é amigo da vocalista da banda e passou lá para falar com eles, mas pelo que ele mandou aqui eles vão demorar.

— Poxa! Amigo da vocalista? — Beto exclamou. — Nem pra falar antes pra eu ir junto dar meus parabéns pessoalmente. Além do vozeirão ela é mó gata! 

Todos rumaram para a rampa de acesso a saída da Unicsul, que ainda cheia parecia o metrô da Sé no horário de pico. Os garotos conversavam sobre alguma coisa que Sehun não fez questão de prestar atenção, ficando um pouco para trás, absorto em seus pensamentos. Tinha alguma coisa errada e ele não tinha a mínima noção do que era.

A desculpa de Junmyeon podia ter colado em Kyungsoo, mas em Sehun definitivamente não.

  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  


Se o terceiro nome de Sehun era _Orgulho_ , pode ter certeza que _Intuição_ compunha seu sobrenome. Pressentia que algo estava errado desde que Junmyeon sumiu sem dizer nada no fim daquele sábado de Ressaca Friends, mas não podia contrariar seu terceiro nome e simplesmente ir perguntar para ele o que havia acontecido. Era um desejo que seu segundo nome — a _Impulsividade —,_ sempre o fazia querer chegar logo para resolver as coisas, mas havia aprendido a confiar no seu instinto. A fim de honrar essa sua característica, resolveu ir comendo pelas beiradas. No domingo, assim que acordou, mandou uma sms tentando sondar o que poderia ter ocorrido para que ele saísse sem se despedir de ninguém. 

**_Lucas Oh_ **

**_20/12/09 12:07_ **

**_Oi Júlio._ **

**_Acho que acabamos nos desencontrando ontem =(_ **

Não sabia dizer se Junmyeon havia lido ou não a mensagem, mas até o despertar da segunda Sehun não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Reavaliou a situação e pensou em mandar uma mensagem para o primo perguntando do amigo, mas voltou atrás e apagou tudo o que já havia digitado. Embaixo dos lençóis repensou a tática usada e resolveu não mandar nada, tentando inventar um melhor jeito de abordar o assunto. Fez um voto de silêncio até o anoitecer, quando teceu uma segunda tentativa.

**_Lucas Oh_ **

**_21/12/09 21:47_ **

**_Você teve algum problema?_ **

**_Espero que não tenha acontecido alguma coisa._ **

Acordou na terça-feira pronto para quebrar o pau da barraca com o rapaz. Mal tinha aberto os olhos e já esticou o braço para pegar o telefone e mandar uma mensagem mal educada em resposta a esse silêncio sem motivo. Sehun havia vasculhado sua mente em busca de uma explicação, e tentando todas as realidades paralelas que conseguia imaginar caiu em uma muito imbecil, a qual ele não queria acreditar que poderia ser a certa.

Sentou na cama já abrindo a caixa de entrada para começar a escrever quando foi surpreendido com uma resposta, que chegara um tempo antes dele acordar.

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_22/12/09 10:53_ **

**_Desculpe, aconteceu um imprevisto e eu tive que ir embora._ **

****

_Dois dias inteiros esperando algum sinal de vida para receber isso?_ Sehun não conseguia acreditar. Respirou fundo para não perder a estribeiras e digitou rápido outra mensagem. Se aquele cara ia se fingir de morto ele ia sim entrar no jogo dele.

**_Lucas Oh_ **

**_22/12/09 12:20_ **

**_Poxa… que saco._ **

**_Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?_ **

Virou-se, jogando os pés pra fora da cama. Sentiu o chão frio gelar seus dedos dos pés e procurou o tapete. Sentiu o celular vibrar do lado da samba canção de âncora que usava como pijama. Dessa vez a resposta veio antes do que ele esperava. 

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_22/12/09 12:22_ **

**_Não. Quer fazer algo?_ **

— Esse cara não me engana, tá escondendo alguma coisa. — reclamou em voz alta para si mesmo.

**_Lucas Oh_ **

**_22/12/09 12:26_ **

**_Lords Tatuapé, lá pro fim da tarde._ **

**_Topa?_ **

  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  
  


A Lords era o local de encontro preferido de muitos jovens paulistanos que vinham de diversas partes da cidade para o bairro do Tatuapé em busca de um bom _arcade_ . Há quem gostasse do velho _pinball_ , e frequentava o local para jogar em uma das dezenas de opções que forravam as paredes do estabelecimento, e outros tiravam rachas automobilísticos em plena segurança que um simulador proporcionava, disputando um assento nos concorridos _Daytona USA_ ou _Need For Speed Underground_ . O lugar ainda possuía uma infinidade de outros jogos, como os simuladores de tiro, jogo do basquete, fliperamas com diversos jogos de luta como _King of Fighters_ e _Street Fighters_ , as mesas de pebolim e sinuca e as famosas máquinas de pegar bichinhos. Para os mais assíduos, ainda tinha o andar de cima onde ficava a _lan house_ , sempre cheia de moleques fazendo corujão para jogar _Counter Strike_. 

A máquina de dança _Pump it Up_ também era febre entre seus adeptos. Sempre havia uma concentração assídua de grupos treinando para os campeonatos, tanto os _steppers_ quanto o _freestylers_ , o que impossibilitou Sehun de gastar algumas fichas tentando chegar vivo na terceira rodada de músicas. Triste pela lotação da máquina, acabou puxando Junmyeon pelo braço para jogarem uma partida de Aero Hockey no simulador que ficava bem no meio do galpão.

— Anda Júlio, o negócio de colocar a ficha está aí do seu lado. — Sehun sinalizou com a cabeça enquanto pegava o rebatedor e o disco.

Junmyeon assentiu, monossilábico. Tinham vindo até a Lords no carro dele, mas não trocaram muitas palavras pelo trajeto e isso deixou Sehun incomodado. Como havia prometido a si mesmo, ia jogar o jogo do rapaz para ver onde tudo isso ia dar. Estavam há mais ou menos uma hora juntos e nada de muito revelador tinha saído da boca muda do mais velho.

— Esse é um dos meu jogos preferidos daqui… Mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja bom nele. — Riu por ter levado um gol logo no início e pegou o disco para colocar de novo na mesa. Recebeu apenas um sorriso fechado, desanimador. Sehun tratou de se concentrar no jogo para não perder de lavada, e o final o placar foi acirrado: 5 contra 7.

Passaram na frente das máquinas de _pinball_ e Junmyeon parou na frente da que tinha o tema do Indiana Jones. Sehun colocou uma ficha em cima do vidro: 

— Toma, joga uma vez. Eu vou ali jogar uma partida de _House of The Dead_. 

Recebeu outro sorriso murcho em resposta e saiu em direção a máquina. Realmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo; se Junmyeon não quisesse vê-lo era só não ter feito um convite. Enfiou a ficha do local indicado e tirou a pistola de plástico do dispenser. Descontou toda a frustração que sentia atirando nos zumbis do _game_ permaneceu sozinho ali por um tempo, até o rapaz vir se juntar a ele, colocando outra ficha na máquina e ativando o _player_ 2\. Ficaram em silêncio até as vidas acabarem e Sehun propôs que jogassem uma corrida no Daytona em seguida.

Sentaram lado a lado no simulador e fizeram os ajustes da partida. Seriam oito voltas na dificuldade iniciante e Junmyeon escolheu dirigir no manual, enquanto o outro optou ao automático. O jogo começou e o silêncio persistia entre eles, consumindo Sehun por dentro. Cada volta completa demorava vinte segundos para ser feita, mas todo o processo parecia uma eternidade para ele. Foi ficando cada vez mais impaciente e incomodado com a situação, e chegou no seu limite quando a corrida acabou e Junmyeon continuou olhando para a tela do simulador sem esboçar reação nenhuma.

— Olha aqui cara, eu não sei o que foi mas eu não vou ficar aqui plantado a noite inteira tentando descobrir que raios tá acontecendo entre a gente, ok? — Sehun se virou para ele, ainda sentado no banco. — Se você não quisesse me ver hoje você podia simplesmente ter me falado, _no hard feeelings_ , mas não me faça de otário enquanto eu tô aqui tentando ser agradável. Era só ter continuado fingindo que não tinha visto minhas mensagens como você fez desde domingo. 

— Não... — Junmyeon titubeou. — É que…

— É o que o quê, Junmyeon? — Sehun tinha levantado do banco e gesticulava grande enquanto falava. — Que inferno! Você tá estranho desde sábado. Eu não pude nem falar que fiquei feliz em te ver naquele dia porque você simplesmente sumiu em algum canto do evento. — Falava sem pausa para respirar. — O que aconteceu, afinal? 

Recebeu mais silêncio em retorno, Junmyeon o olhando um pouco assustado e ressentido, mas já estava farto demais pra sentir compaixão. Se ele não falava por bem Sehun ia fazê-lo falar por mal.

— Pela última vez, eu te fiz alguma coisa? — perguntou ríspido.

— Eu fiquei incomodado com o seu amigo…

— Que amigo? — Sehun olhava para ele incrédulo. — Você tá com ciúmes, Junmyeon?

Outra pausa silenciosa e Junmyeon olhou para o chão. Agora que o mais novo sabia do seu descontentamento se achou extremamente infantil. Eles não tinham nada, não haviam nem se beijado ainda e ele não tinha o menor direito de sentir o que quer que fosse sobre Sehun e o amigo. Envergonhado, acabou não vendo o olhar de decepção e nem a balançada de cabeça que ganhou em desaprovação a essa atitude.

— Isso já é demais para mim. Chega. — Sehun colocou o bolinho de fichas que havia comprado em cima do painel do console e virou as costas para dar o fora dali.

Nesse dia Junmyeon descobriu que quando Sehun o chamava pelo nome coreano é que o caldo tinha entornado. E muito.

  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  


O caminho de volta da Lords para casa nunca pareceu tão curto. Sehun não lembrava muito bem do trajeto completo, nem de quanto tempo gastou descendo a rua Tuiuti em direção ao metrô Tatuapé naquela noite de clima agradável que contrastava demais com o seu humor. Só saiu do estado de irritação quando abriu a porta do apartamento e deu de cara com sua mãe sentada no sofá fazendo carinho no pelo branco de Vivi, deitado em seu colo.

— Oi filho! — A mãe se ajeitou no sofá assim que o cachorro saiu para receber o dono na porta, pedindo sua rotineira coçadinha no cangote.

— E o papai?

— Hoje é dia do sagrado _norebang_ com os amigos, esqueceu? 

— Com o pai do Caio, verdade. — Se jogou relapso ao lado dela e buscou aconchego no abraço gostoso da mãe. — _Omma_.... 

— Que foi, meu filho? — Fez um cafuné nos cabelos coloridos. — Quem é o cara dessa vez? 

— MÃE! — Protestou enquanto levantava do sofá.

— É aquele peguete da faculdade? — A senhora Oh soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e Sehun andou emburrado até o corredor.

— Ai _Omma_ , nem queira saber… Nem queira. — Acentuou o bico que fizera por puro charme e soltou um sorriso antes de entrar no quarto.

Depois de um banho gelado e demorado para baixar a raiva, buscou o celular que tinha deixado no bolso da calça jeans. Encontrou seis novas mensagens, todas de Junmyeon. 

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_22/12/09 20:50_ **

**_Você foi embora?_ **

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_22/12/09 20:56_ **

**_Fui até a porta e não te achei._ **

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_22/12/09 21:04_ **

**_Merda..._ **

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_22/12/09 21:05_ **

**_Me desculpa._ **

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_22/12/09 21:49_ **

**_Eu sou um bosta mesmo. Nem tinha esse direito._ **

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_22/12/09 22:43_ **

**_Lucas… Me responde, por favor..._ **

Jogou o celular na cama e foi até a cozinha arranjar alguma coisa para comer. Não tinha pressa nenhuma em formular uma resposta, e voltou calmamente para o quarto trazendo consigo um pote de sucrilhos com leite. Já fazia uma hora que Junmyeon tinha mandado a última mensagem e Sehun estava se coçando para responder bem mal-educadamente, mas resolveu esperar até amanhã.

— A essa hora o senhor certinho já deve estar dormindo. — falou com desdém, revirando os olhos.

Ligou o computador para uma jogada rápida de _Gunbound_ na intenção de pelo menos desestressar um pouco, já que tudo o que ele podia fazer naquele momento era explodir coisas e pessoas virtuais. Com inúmeras vitórias e entediado do passatempo, se jogou na cama, pegando o celular de novamente e se deparando com mais uma mensagem de Junmyeon.

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_23/12/09 00:17_ **

**_Não precisa falar comigo mais… Eu sei que fui um otário, mesmo._ **

**_Só queria me desculpar direito com você._ **

Não fazia muito tempo que a última mensagem tinha sido enviada e Sehun ponderou por alguns segundos se deveria responder ou não. Não aguentou.

**_Lucas Oh_ **

**_23/12/09 00:32_ **

**_Fala o que você quer tanto falar._ **

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_23/12/09 00:34_ **

**_Posso te ver?_ **

— Agora Junmyeon? — Sehun olhou para o despertador que mais servia de enfeite na cabeceira da cama e voltou a olhar o visor do celular. As horas estavam certas, realmente era mais de meia noite. Respirou fundo.

**_Lucas Oh_ **

**_23/12/09 00:36_ **

**_Pode._ **

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_23/12/09 00:37_ **

**_Ok, chego em 5 minutos._ **

Sehun levantou. Caçou entre suas roupas usadas uma calça de moletom e colocou por cima da samba canção do pijama, junto com a camiseta velha que já vestia. Pegou a jaqueta jeans e a jogou por cima dos ombros, pois mesmo sendo início de verão e fazendo calor a noite trazia a queda de alguns bons graus de temperatura. 

Abriu a porta do quarto e deu de cara com o pai, recém chegado do _norebang_. Hesitou por alguns segundos até perceber que ele estava bem saidinho como de costume depois de beber todos os sojus disponíveis com os amigos.

— Filho! — Saudou alegre.

— _Appa_! — riu baixinho. — Tá tarde pai! Vai acordar a mamãe desse jeito.

— Ah, filho… Sua mãe é o amor a minha vida…

Sehun não conseguiu conter a risada e carregou o pai nos ombros até o quarto do casal. Colocou-o na cama e ouviu Vivi, que normalmente dormia com eles, resmungar. A mãe, por outro lado, apenas virou em direção ao senhor deitado e lhe passou o braço por cima da cintura em um ato automático de acolhimento.

O celular vibrou no bolso do moletom e Sehun se apressou. Fechou a porta do quarto dos pais e se dirigiu ao corredor de acesso para o elevador. Os cinco andares mais pareceram 50, e ele agitava a perna de ansiedade em chegar logo ao solo firme. Encontrou Junmyeon encostado na árvore bem em frente a guarita do prédio, com as mãos no bolso da calça e um olhar de cachorro sem dono que o fez derreter por dentro, mas por fora se manteve firme.

— Oi. — Cumprimentou-o com poucas palavras.

— Oi. — Junmyeon olhou para o chão e respirou fundo, procurando as palavras certas para dizer.

— Não vou conversar com você na rua. — Sehun disse, decidido.

— Eu vim sem o carro… 

— Sobe.

— Mas seus pais… — Junmyeon hesitou.

Sehun virou-se de costas e andou até a entrada. Colocou a mão na grade e ambos ouviram o barulho da trava automática do portão sendo acionada, liberada pelo porteiro da noite. Junmyeon não o questionou mais e entrou no prédio atrás dele. Subiram pelo elevador sem dizer uma palavra e o silêncio continuou por todo o caminho, até que os dois estivessem dentro do quarto do rapaz, de portas fechadas.

— Fala o que você quer tanto me dizer. — ele soltou, sentando na cama.

Junmyeon arrastava os pés no tapete fofinho que cobria o chão quase por inteiro andando de um lado para o outro, agitado. Olhava para baixo e mordia o lábio inferior, ato que Sehun já tinha conhecimento de que ele fazia quando estava nervoso.

— Eu posso? — Apontou para cadeira grande atrás dele, onde o outro estivera mais cedo nas suas partidas de _Gunbound_ , e Sehun consentiu com a cabeça. Sentou. — Seus pais...?

— Dormindo feito pedra. — Soltou o ar pelo nariz com força. — Olha Junmyeon…

— Tá. — Espalmou as mãos no ar, em rendição. — Olha, eu fui um otário com você.

— Hum. — Sehun estava visivelmente sem paciência. Cruzou a perna, indiferente, e ficou esperando o outro dar continuidade. 

— Eu… Eu sei lá. Não tinha direito de ficar com ciúmes nem nada. Sei lá o que me deu…. Me desculpa… — Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e abaixou a cabeça.

— Só isso?

— Só… Quer dizer, não. — Junmyeon parecia cada vez mais confuso. 

— Por que você tá aqui, afinal? — Sehun o questionou, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. — Você podia ter me dito isso por mensagem...

— Não podia não, tá legal? — Junmyeon respondeu irritado. — Tô aqui porque eu queria te ver. Você não entende, Lucas. — Balançou a cabeça, exasperado.

— O que você quer de mim, Júlio? — Sehun disse sério, o olhando dentro dos olhos. 

Junmyeon levantou da cadeira impulsionado por uma súbita coragem e andou até Sehun, que descruzou os braços e afastou as pernas, deixando-as abertas para que ele se encaixasse em pé entre elas. Se permitiu responder ao desejo íntimo de tocá-lo, levando a destra aos cabelos do mais novo e deixando os dedos deslizarem por entre os fios coloridos. Sehun sentiu a nuca arrepiar com o toque e ali, já entregue ao carinho, olhou para cima para contemplar o rapaz que há alguns minutos estava na sua frente com a cara mais perdida do mundo agora exalar decisão no que fazia.

— Você tem mais alguma coisa a dizer? — Sehun perguntou, por desencargo de consciência.

— E estragar o momento como fiz da outra vez? Nem fodendo. 

A risada que brotava nos lábios foi interrompida por Junmyeon, que selou o cantinho da boca. Sorriu ao sentir o outro canto ser selado enquanto os dedos, um pouco nervosos, afagavam seu cabelo. Sehun levou a mão até a parte de trás da coxa do rapaz e o puxou devagar, fazendo Junmyeon sentar-se em seu colo de frente, com as pernas intercaladas. Ficaram um tempo envoltos numa dança silenciosa em que sentia a respiração do rapaz, cada vez mais ofegante, resvalar perto demais da sua boca e depois se afastar, oscilante, mas ao contrário da primeira vez essa hesitação não era dúvida, e sim o mais puro tesão. Os lábios semi abertos sorriam em conjunto e Junmyeon puxou um pouco o cabelo em que os dedos já haviam se embrenhado assim que sentiu a mão do mais novo deslizar por dentro de sua camiseta preta, percorrendo a cintura e o segurando firme os dois lados do quadril, bem perto da entradinha da pelve. 

— Me beija. — Sehun pediu em meio a um suspiro sôfrego, levantando o queixo para o alcançar, mas recebeu um meneio negativo de cabeça em resposta. Viu Junmyeon passar os dentes nos lábios inferiores e sentiu as pálpebras semicerradas tremerem de excitação.

— Você é lindo, sabia? — Junmyeon revelou baixinho na primeira oportunidade em que boca encostou na região entre a orelha e o pescoço. — E eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça desde o dia da Peruada.

Sehun respondeu a confissão que ouvira passando as unhas nas costas do menor, e ele se derreteu em seu colo conforme suas mãos desciam por ela. Não tinham mais estruturas para jogos, e finalmente as bocas se fundiram em um beijo febril. As línguas buscaram espaço descobrindo as diferentes texturas escondidas um no outro, e o peso do corpo em cima do seu fez Sehun se recostar na parede, buscando apoio. Junmyeon se esparramou, cedendo cada vez mais devido aos toques em seu tronco já quase todo descoberto, e ficaram um bom tempo ali, se perdendo um no outro cada vez mais intensamente.

— Eu não quero estragar o clima, mas… — Sehun tentou se concentrar nos pensamentos racionais que subitamente tinham o acometido. — Acho melhor a gente parar por aqui por enquanto.

— Seus pais… — Junmyeon arfou. — Eu preciso ir embora também. — respondeu, as palavras emboladas na língua.

— Fica mais um pouco. — Sehun pediu soprado, enquanto tentava normalizar a própria respiração. — Daqui a pouco você vai. 

  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  
  


O som de um toque polifônico diferente do que costumeiramente o acordava despertou Sehun de seu sono. Estendeu os braços para pegar o celular e olhou para o visor estranhando as horas que via: o relógio marcava nove e quinze da manhã, um horário que ele só saía da cama se fosse em caso de vida ou morte.

— Puta que o pariu.

Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a frase ecoar pelo quarto de uma boca que não era a sua. Não estava sozinho. Assim que fez menção em levantar viu um Junmyeon assustado, sentado na sua cadeira com o celular na mão, só de calça jeans e com os cabelos bagunçados. Sehun sentiu o estômago repuxar por constatar que toda essa bagunça no rapaz era majoritariamente culpa dele e por se dar conta que, depois dos amassos gostosos que deram em cima da sua cama e do pedido que fez para ele ficar mais um pouco, eles caíram num sono pesado demais para que o mais velho fosse embora na calada da noite, em segurança de olhos curiosos. 

O quarto continuava em silêncio, mas podiam ouvir a televisão da sala ligada e o cheiro de café fresco invadindo o ambiente. A senhora Oh estava em casa para o desespero de Junmyeon, que lembrou subitamente que seu ensaio com Kyungsoo, para o recital do conservatório, começava dali uma hora. 

— Eu preciso ir embora. — ele sussurrou perdido, e pôs-se de pé para procurar sua camiseta pelo cômodo parcialmente iluminado pelo sol da manhã.

— Calma, eu já volto. — Sehun levantou e foi até a porta, saindo logo em seguida. Junmyeon, apreensivo, só conseguia ouvir um murmurinho vindo do lado de fora sem distinguir ao certo o que estavam falando. Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram a eternidade, Sehun retornou e jogou uma cartela de remédios em cima da mesa do computador. 

— Pronto. Fingi que acordei com dor de cabeça e fui sondar minha mãe. Já já ela tem a aula de artesanato do grupo que ela participa.... É só esperar ela sair e aí você vai.

— Caio vai me matar, o ensaio do recital de sábado tava marcado para hoje cedo. — Passou a mão no rosto tentando espantar a lerdeza. — Meus pais também… Caralho. 

— Eu acho que você tinh…

— Filho, sabe o que eu lembrei também... — A voz da senhora Oh ecoava no corredor, cada vez mais perto da porta, e os dois arregalaram os olhos. Sehun puxou Junmyeon pelo braço e o colocou entre o cabideiro e a porta e deitou rápido na cama, se cobrindo para fingir já ter voltado a dormir. 

A porta abriu pela metade e a senhora Oh apoiou o corpo do batente, ainda segurando a maçaneta. Projetou um pouco a cabeça para dentro do quarto e o mais novo viu Junmyeon se encolher, segurando o cabideiro de roupas para que não caísse.

— Preciso que você me ajude mais tarde com os preparativos de uma festa no buffet.

— Claro mãe. — respondeu com toda a naturalidade que conseguiu fingir. — Que horas?

— Fim da tarde. Pode ser? 

— Aham. Preciso passar na Liberdade antes mas vou resolver isso na hora do almoço e depois vou pra lá. — Cobriu o rosto com o lençol fazendo manha. — Agora fecha a porta que essa luz tá piorando minha dor de cabeça.

— Seu manhoso. — ela riu, fechando a porta em seguida. — Não demore pra chegar! — Falou mais alto já do corredor.

O quarto mal iluminado não escondia a cara de espanto de Junmyeon, que soltara o cabideiro e agora procurava com pressa sua camiseta preta pelo cômodo. Só parou quando sentiu um toque suave na lateral da sua coxa.

— Vem cá… — Sehun o puxou pela perna da calça e ele sentou na beirada da cama. 

O peito de Sehun era uma confusão por se dar conta que, se achava Junmyeon bonito todo arrumadinho, ele sem camisa e de cabelo bagunçado na beirada da sua cama era uma tentação. A cara amassada de sono só concebia mais charme ao rosto bonito, com a parte debaixo dos olhos inchadas de sono. Se aproximou devagarinho passando os braços por volta da cintura dele e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. Apoiou o queixo no ombro do outro e ficou olhando de pertinho sem saber muito o que dizer, mas sentindo uma centena de coisas diferentes borbulhar por dentro.

— Eu acho que você tem duas missões. A primeira é mandar uma mensagem pro Caio remarcando o ensaio. — Sehun disse devagar, vendo Junmyeon consentir com a cabeça.

— E a segunda? — o mais velho olhou de canto de olho.

— A segunda é voltar pra cama comigo — Sehun respondeu baixinho, bem perto do ouvido, enquanto o puxava para deitarem de novo. 

  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  
  


Não foi muito difícil para Sehun convencer Baekhyun a acompanhá-lo no recital de Natal do conservatório em que Junmyeon e Kyungsoo faziam parte, já que desconfiava que seu amigo tinha fortes segundas intenções para aceitar o convite. O viu entrar correndo pelo corredor largo de teto de vidro abobadado que unia os dois prédios paralelos existentes nos fundos da Oficina Cultural Oswald de Andrade, construção tombada como patrimônio histórico da cidade localizada quase no final da rua Três Rios. O local era exatamente na esquina da casa do mais novo, mas longe o bastante da residência de Byun para fazer com que ele chegasse mais uma vez atrasado do horário combinado.

— Eu queria te encher de tapa agora, mas vou deixar pra outra hora. — disse Sehun enquanto os dois se acomodavam nos assentos. — Você tá arrumadinho hoje, tá até de camisa! Alguma ocasião em especial?

— É um recital, Lucas, o mínimo que poderia fazer era não vir com uma camiseta de anime. — Olhou para o desenho do _Death Note_ estampado no peito do amigo e levantou as sobrancelhas. — Cê tem sorte de que tudo que veste fica estiloso em você. — Deu um cutucão com o cotovelo.

Baekhyun dobrou as mangas da camisa rosa que vestia e aproveitou para roubar da mão do mais novo o programa do recital com as informações das apresentações.

— Eu achei que era um recital de Natal, mas quase não tem músicas natalinas — reclamou Sehun — Cadê os clássicos como _Então é Natal_ da Simone, ou _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ da Mariah Carey? Estou decepcionado. — Fez menção em ir embora mas Byun o segurou pelo braço.

— Você fica aí que eu só vim por sua causa. — disse franzindo o cenho.

— Ah! Tá bom, Bruno. Eu acredito. — Cruzou os braços frente ao corpo e os dois riram baixinho.

As apresentações corriam conforme o especificado, mesclando diversos instrumentos e estilos. Uma menina fofíssima tocou um clássico da Disney no violino, seguida de um quarteto de cordas que executou uma belíssima ária de Bach. Baekhyun acompanhava a sequência pelo papel que segurava em mãos e às vezes fazia alguns comentários para Sehun, que parecia um pouco entediado até o número protagonizado por uma dupla de violões clássicos que tocou uma belíssima canção regional.

Foi depois dessa peça que Junmyeon entrou. Ao mesmo tempo que o músico se acomodava no piano disposto no espaço, Sehun se agitou na cadeira, saindo do estado de apatia para um de completa atenção. Contemplou-o, de calça preta, uma camisa cinza de mangas compridas dobradas até os cotovelos e o cabelo dividido no meio, que hora ou outra fazia com que alguns fios caíssem na frente do olho. _Tão bonito…_ Sehun não podia deixar de apreciar. Estava com saudade. Não se viam desde que adormeceram juntos sem querer no seu quarto e com os ensaios para o recital ficou impossível se encontrarem, fazendo um rebuliço dentro de si se iniciar assim que botou os olhos nele. Respirou fundo, preocupado se seu estado interno era muito aparente, mas notou que Baekhyun estava tão concentrado quanto ele olhando Kyungsoo entrar com seu violoncelo e sentar-se no banquinho, aguardando o piano dar início a apresentação. 

Junmyeon tocou os primeiros compassos, totalmente absorvido pelos acordes de _Pièce en forme de Habanera_ de Maurice Ravel, obra escolhida por eles como número para o recital. Sehun admirou cada deslizar dos dedos de Junmyeon nas teclas do piano, e ele não conseguiu se conter em achar aquilo sexy demais. Lembrou de ter sua nuca tateada pelas mesmas digitais que agora entoava umas das músicas clássicas — das poucas que conhecia, diga-se de passagem — mais bonitas que ele ouvira na vida. Tudo ali era lindo e se sentia completamente imbecil com a constatação. Estava tão caído por Junmyeon que ficava cada vez mais difícil negar. 

A intensidade que o rapaz dedilhava as notas foi diminuindo, indicando que a música estava chegando ao fim. Junmyeon tirou os olhos da partitura acomodada na prateleira à sua frente para passear por todo o local. Não tinha muito costume de olhar para a plateia mas foi impelido a tal ato, talvez por ter sido a execução mais bonita que o duo tinha feito e quisesse guardar para si a reação das pessoas. Foi surpreendido ao notar um cabelo colorido com o arco íris no meio do público e não conseguiu esconder o espanto quando os olhos se cruzaram no salão. Ficaram os dois trocando olhares, estáticos, no meio daquele monte de gente, e Junmyeon percebeu que precisava sair do palco. Levantou e agradeceu, notando que Kyungsoo também estava alterado e olhava para a plateia com estranheza, mas deu um cutucão para que o amigo agradecesse rápido e pudessem sair dali. 

Entraram na sala que era usada de camarim pelos músicos e se apressou em guardar as partituras na pasta. Juntou suas coisas em um canto e depois de um suspiro longo saiu apressado pela porta, mas foi impedido quando Kyungsoo o puxou pelo braço.

— Júlio, o que acontec…

— Perai Soo, preciso resolver uma coisa. — e saiu.

Não encontrou Sehun no lugar que o vira a minutos atrás. Passou por Baekhyun e o cumprimentou com um aceno de longe; foi respondido com meneio de cabeça e um sinal com o polegar, indicando a direção para onde provavelmente Sehun tinha ido. Tentou andar rápido sem aparentar pressa, e conseguiu alcançar o mais novo já no saguão de entrada do prédio.

— Ei! — chamou em um tom de voz não muito alto devido às normas do lugar.

— Vem. — Sehun estendeu a mão, sem deixar de andar, parando um pouco depois dos degraus de entrada.

— Cê tá indo embora? — Junmyeon perguntou, um pouco esbaforido da corrida.

— Não. Eu precisei sair para tomar um ar. — Sehun respondeu, colocando as duas mãos na cintura. — Você é incrivelmente gostoso quando toca piano. — As palavras escaparam sem muita cerimônia.

Junmyeon riu e jogou os cabelos para trás com a destra. A outra mão repousou na cintura enquanto ele trocava o peso de perna, visivelmente envergonhado com o que ouvira.

— Não sei porque você tá rindo — protestou Sehun. — Você não sabe quanto foi difícil assistir você todo concentrado, apertando as teclas do piano e não desejar que o piano fosse eu… — riu ladino. Dizia para provocar mas nada disso era mentira; realmente foi uma tentação assistir o rapaz: primeiro pelo talento e depois pela beleza. 

Junmyeon o puxou pelo punho e andaram rápido até o estacionamento que ficava no pátio lateral da Oficina Cultural. Sehun jurou que o mais velho queria pegar alguma coisa no carro, mas foi surpreendido ao ser jogado na parede, bem próximo da quina do prédio, e Junmyeon lhe tascou um beijo que o fez ceder, encostado na construção. Foi um beijo rápido mas certeiro em fazer o coração do mais novo acelerar de euforia.

— Eu não acredito que você veio. — disse junmyeon, assim que as bocas se separaram.

— E perder meu certinho preferido sendo lindo tocando piano? Não não. — Sehun sorriu e o puxou por mais um beijo. — Eu assino embaixo quando digo que você fica um tesão tocando. — Apertou a lateral da cintura do menor, em provocação. 

— Quero te ver. — Junmyeon foi direto.

— Vamos ter que esperar. — Fez um bico de descontentamento enquanto falava. — Viajo pro interior com família amanhã cedo.

— Merda… — reclamou. — Você volta quando?

— Depois do réveillon. — Sehun ponderou. — Você espera?

Junmyeon respondeu com outro beijo exaltado e dois riram da loucura que faziam; estavam em pleno Bom Retiro dando uns amassos escondidos no estacionamento de um local público.

— Eu tenho que entrar. Já já vai acabar e preciso pegar minhas coisas lá dentro. — Selou-lhe os lábios e saiu, deixando Sehun encostado na parede da Oficina Cultural, todo bagunçado por fora e por dentro. 

  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  


Era realmente uma pena para Sehun ter que viajar logo no dia seguinte ao recital, embora a viagem num todo não fosse ruim. A família Oh criou uma tradição de réveillon junto com a família Do e mais alguma famílias amigas do budismo e sempre alugavam uma chácara em Atibaia para festejar o início do ano. Foi assim nos último cinco anos e 2010 começava quase igual aos últimos: depois de uma ceia farta e a contagem regressiva da virada, as mães se juntavam para algumas partidas de tranca enquanto os pais faziam suas apostas no poker. Sobrava para os mais novos os jogos de tabuleiro, mas eles sempre terminavam no bom e velho Uno, que Kyungsoo andou renegando nos dois últimos anos escolhendo ficar deitado na rede do quintal com seu mp3 _player_ ligado em alguma música chata de sua preferência.

Neste ano Sehun tinha outra preocupação lhe atormentando a mente e a situação em que se encontrava não colaborava para que a tensão desse uma trégua; andava de um lado para o outro pertinho da borda da piscina com o braço estendido o mais alto que conseguia, tentando captar algum resquício de sinal da operadora do seu celular. Até aquele momento todas as tentativas haviam sido em vão. 

— Caio, seu celular tá com sinal? — Olhou para a rede e só conseguia ver uma das pernas do amigo pendurada pra fora. — Caio… CAIO! Aff! — estalou a língua no céu da boca em desaprovação. 

Trocava sms com Junmyeon desde que saíra de São Paulo, mas notou que a frequência das mensagens tinha diminuído bastante há uns dias, assim como o número de caracteres que chegava até ele. Desde o dia anterior notou que Junmyeon tinha se tornado monossilábico demais, mas ponderou se ele não estava ocupado ajudando a família com os preparativos da ceia como ele mesmo havia feito ou se não era algum congestionamento de dados, coisa que sempre acontecia nessa época do ano com as operadoras de celular. Mesmo assim decidiu mandar uma mensagem de feliz ano novo para Junmyeon. Não sabia muito o que escrever, não queria parecer meloso de saudade mas ao mesmo tempo não queria soar impessoal. Por fim mandou algo que julgou ter satisfatoriamente alcançado um meio termo entre esses dois extremos.

**_Lucas Oh_ **

**_01/01/10 00:33_ **

**_Feliz ano novo, gatinho!_ **

**_Agora é a minha vez de dizer que quero te ver. ;*_ **

A resposta de Junmyeon veio somente dois dias depois e seu conteúdo era muito aquém ao que Sehun esperava, o que o fez não ter tanto esmero em sua resposta. 

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_03/01/10 21:17_ **

**_Feliz ano novo._ **

**_Você volta quando?_ **

**_Lucas Oh_ **

**_03/01/10 21:35_ **

**_Amanhã. Tá tudo bem?_ **

**_Júlio Junmyeon_ **

**_03/01/10 21:43_ **

**_Precisamos conversar._ **

  
  


Sehun não gostou nada do rumo que essa conversa havia tomado e marcou de se verem assim que pisou na capital. O lugar escolhido foi a mesma cafeteria na rua Prates que visitaram na primeira vez em que saíram a convite de Junmyeon. O mais novo suspeitava ser pela área de fumantes que o local possuía, que embora ambos não fumasse, dava um pouco mais de privacidade caso fosse necessário.

Chegou mais cedo do que o previsto e pediu um cupcake de chá verde e uma água com gás. Acomodou-se em uma das mesas do andar inferior à espera de Junmyeon, que apareceu pontualmente no horário combinado naquela tarde de segunda-feira.

— Oi. — cumprimentou apático, e se sentou na poltrona ao lado dele.

— Oi. — respondeu Sehun, no mesmo tom.

Junmyeon exalava insegurança e irritação, mas alguma coisa dizia para o mais novo que não tinha a ver com ele. Não diretamente.

— Como foi a viagem? — ele tentou perguntar sorridente mas sua expressão facial mais se assemelhou a uma careta.

— Júlio, o que houve? — Sehun quebrou as formalidades, indo direto ao assunto. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Se inclinou para frente, a fim de tocá-lo no braço mas o viu se afastar e olhar ao redor receoso.

— Isso não vai dar certo. — Junmyeon respirou fundo na tentativa de formular melhor o que precisava dizer.

— Isso o quê, Júlio? — Sehun tinha uma expressão de surpresa mas dentro de si sabia bem o que ele queria dizer. 

— Isso… da gente. — Oscilou entre olhar diretamente para ele e para o chão.

— O que aconteceu enquanto eu estive fora? — Sehun perguntou calmamente.

— Festa de família. Minhas tias perguntando das namoradinhas. Meu pai me apresentando para mais uma moça de boa família da igreja. — Bufou. — E eu pensando em você o tempo todo.

— Ju… Isso é normal. — Sehun tentava ser o mais didático possível em sua fala. — Não é fácil, sabe? Pressão a gente sempre vai sofrer…

— E eu fico me perguntando se isso que tô fazendo é certo, entende? — Junmyeon levantou as sobrancelhas e o encarou de frente. — Eu sou o filho do pastor, cara. E olha onde a gente tá! — Disparava as palavras com nervosismo. — A gente vive no meio da colônia onde todo mundo sabe de todo mundo… A gente vai virar assunto do Bom Retiro por qualquer coisa.

— Olha, eu já passei por muita coisa aqui, tá? — Sehun tentava permanecer calmo na fala embora o coração já palpitasse no peito — Mas não dá eu sair de São Paulo com a imagem de um Júlio tarado me jogando na parede no estacionamento e encontrar um cachorrinho acuado na volta.

— Aquele dia eu estava fora de mim. — Junmyeon soltou sem escolher bem as palavras.

— Então eu só sirvo para você quando você está fora de si? É isso Junmyeon? — a cara de descontentamento de Sehun era nítida. 

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu só… — Junmyeon hesitou — Eu que não sirvo pra isso.

— Ah, claro. É o famoso "o problema não é você, sou eu" — e Sehun fez um sinal de aspas com os dedos enquanto falava. — Sinceramente Junmyeon, acho que sou eu que não sirvo para isso.

— Me desculpa, Lucas — Junmyeon levantou. — De verdade.

— Acho que não temos mais nada pra dizer. — Sehun puxou o cupcake de chá verde intocado que repousava na mesinha e não olhou Junmyeon de volta. — E que fique claro que quem tá desistindo de alguma coisa aqui é você. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  
  


Eram quase dez horas da noite e Sehun já estava jogado na cama. Já ou ainda, se pensar que ele quase não havia saído do quarto e consequentemente dos lençóis na maior parte do dia. Pensou em levantar para caçar alguma coisa para comer, já que recusara o jantar na hora que a Senhora Oh o chamou, mas mudou de pensamento assim que o celular vibrou em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cabeceira. Esticou os braços para alcançar o aparelho, encontrando uma mensagem de Baekhyun piscando no visor. 

  
  


**_Bruninho_ **

**_07/01/10 21:39_ **

**_Ei… tá aí? Cê sumiu._ **

**_Luquinhas_ **

**_07/01/10 21:42_ **

**_Até que tô._ **

**_Bruninho_ **

**_07/01/10 21:44_ **

**_Gunbound de novo?_ **

**_Luquinhas_ **

**_07/01/10 21:46_ **

**_Deitado na minha cama em posição fetal, para ser exato._ **

**_Bruninho_ **

**_07/01/10 21:48_ **

**_Para pô… Q q foi que vc tá tristinho?_ **

**_Bruninho_ **

**_07/01/10 21:49_ **

**_É o Júlio, não é?_ **

**_Luquinhas_ **

**_07/01/10 21:52_ **

**_… :(_ **

**_Bruninho_ **

**_07/01/10 21:55_ **

**_Tô agitando uma baladinha amanhã, vamo? Assim vc se anima um pouco._ **

**_Luquinhas_ **

**_07/01/10 21:57_ **

**_Não sei, vou pensar._ **

**_Bruninho_ **

**_07/01/10 22:02_ **

**_Vai pensar o cacete… Vamo pô. Vai ser legal, eu prometo!_ **

**_Chamei o Caio também. Quer dizer, tô tentando convencer ele ainda._ **

**_Luquinhas_ **

**_07/01/10 22:05_ **

**_Tá tentando convencer ele dizendo que vai ser legal também? rs_ **

**_Vc tem uns argumentos horríveis, sabia?_ **

**_Luquinhas_ **

**_07/01/10 22:07_ **

**_Que balada que é?_ **

**_Bruninho_ **

**_07/01/10 22:12_ **

**_Funcionou no Ressaca! Hehe_ **

**_Funhouse, né? Tem que começar de leve com o erudito._ **

**_Luquinhas_ **

**_07/01/10 22:15_ **

**_Porra, indie?_ **

**_Nem toca Lady Gaga lá…_ **

**_Bruninho_ **

**_07/01/10 22:18_ **

**_¬¬_ **

**_Cê queria que eu levasse ele onde? No pagode?_ **

**_E lá toca The Ting Tings q eu sei q vc gosta._ **

**_Bruninho_ **

**_07/01/10 22:21_ **

**_Agora, vamo levantar essa bunda da cama e tirar um x1 no Cabal._ **

**_Anda, tô logado já!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  
  
  


A noite paulistana sempre foi uma loucura. A vivacidade das ruas só justificava que São Paulo carregasse consigo o título de _cidade que nunca dorme,_ e qualquer pessoa que quisesse um pouco de diversão poderia encontrar uma opção que atendesse seu gosto e coubesse no bolso. A rua Augusta levava a fama de ser o berço da galera descolada, abrigando muitas baladas com festas de pop, rock, indie e com temas irreverentes, um _dress code_ mais despojado e muitos jovens com seus copos de cerveja na mão dividindo o meio fio da via com os carros que subiam e desciam por ela. 

O destino de Baekhyun, Sehun e Kyungsoo naquela noite quente foi uma casa localizada na rua paralela ao furor da juventude augustiana, na Bela Cintra, mas que honrava o perímetro de diversão no Baixo Augusta com louvor. A Funhouse era o lar daquela galera alternativa, bem _alternê_ mesmo, com suas calças jeans, tênis surrado, uma camiseta listrada ou de banda por baixo de uma jaqueta preta, que às vezes se aventuravam numa versão _off white_ da vestimenta igual ao Julian Casablancas em _You Only Live Once_. Porque afinal, a gente só vive uma vez mesmo. 

Uma fila se formava cedo para uma sexta-feira, e depois de uma espera não muito grande os meninos passaram pela _hostess_ e adentraram o sobradinho — bem _inho_ mesmo. A Funhouse mantinha a configuração de um sobrado e a porta de entrada dava logo de cara com uma escada estreita que levava ao segundo andar; nele havia um jukebox onde os frequentadores podiam colocar a música que quisessem livremente pelo aparelho e ficar nos sofás do local socializando com os amigos enquanto esperava a vez da sua escolhida tocar. No térreo, um bar com decoração de carrossel atendia os pedidos dos clientes, que podiam comprar um passe e girar a roleta para tirar uma bebida ou fazer os seus pedidos tradicionalmente. No fundo, uma pista com o pequeno palco do dj onde também acontecia alguns shows de bandas covers arrematava o lugar, e dois banheiros no corredor ligavam a parte da frente com a parte de trás da casa. 

Os três rapazes fizeram sua primeira parada no bar, onde Byun quis tentar a sorte em rodar a roleta na esperança de faturar bebidas para todos mas ganhou apenas uma derrota e a experiência da jogatina. Sehun fez as honras de iniciar os trabalhos e bancou a primeira rodada de cerveja do bando.

— Tó. — estendeu uma latinha para cada um. — A primeira foi minha, pra deixar o Bruninho feliz depois que perdeu na roleta. — riu debochado.

— Eca. — Kyungsoo fez uma careta depois de ter dado o primeiro gole. — Como vocês conseguem beber isso? Parece mijo.

— Cavalo dado não se olha os dentes. — Baekhyun o acertou com o cotovelo bem na costela, o fazendo se curvar. — Na próxima você pega uma coquinha com vodka, reclamão.

Byun tomou a frente do grupo para começar um _tour_ pelo local e eles foram direto para a pista ver como estava o movimento. A menor concentração de pessoas já fazia o lugar parecer apinhado, mas Baekhyun não reclamava já que gostava demais essa atmosfera intimista do sobradinho. 

Se apossaram de um canto para que Kyungsoo e sua alma idosa pudesse ficar confortavelmente encostado na parede. Assim que entraram na pista começou _Young Folks_ , aquela do Peter Bjorn and John que ninguém conhece pelo nome mas todo mundo sabe fazer o assobio. Baekhyun ficou tentando reproduzir a melodia junto com a música mas só soprava ar sem nenhum som consistente, o que fez Sehun cair na gargalhada. 

O dj emendou com _Ready For The Floor_ do Hot Chip e a pista começou a esquentar. A promessa era de uma noite animada com a casa cheia, e o público chegava aos poucos para tomar cada centímetro na pista. Byun dançava animado e avistou um rosto conhecido assim que olhou para entrada da pista.

— Olha! O André tá por.. AI NÃO. — Abriu os olhos em espanto.

Sehun se virou para ver ao que o amigo reagira e tomou um susto. No começo da pista avistou Jongdae vindo de mãos dadas com Karen, e logo atrás dele a pessoa que menos queria ver naquela noite: Junmyeon.

— Quem chamou ele? — Sehun soltou entre os dentes.

— Eu. — Kyungsoo respondeu prontamente, ainda encostado na parede.

— CAIO! — Baekhyun reclamou. — Eu não sabia de nada Luquinhas, te juro! — Fez o sinal de figas com a destra.

— Ué. — Kyungsoo deu alguns passos para frente e se enfiou no meio dos dois. — Você me falou que eles não tavam se bicando, nada melhor do que resolver isso logo. — Deu de ombros enquanto levava a latinha à boca.

Sehun respirou fundo, tentando controlar os ânimos. Não tinha nada o que resolver com Junmyeon. Aliás, o próprio já tinha resolvido pelos dois há dias atrás na cafeteria. Amaldiçoou Kyungsoo em todas as religiões que lembrava, mas não ia entregar que continuava péssimo. Pelo bem do programa entre amigos ia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estava na hora de colocar em prática todo seu primeiro ano de aluno das Artes Dramáticas. Iria atuar.

— Meu caro! — Jongdae o cumprimentou com um abraço e um tapinha nas costas. — Não nos vemos faz tempo!

— É verdade! — Sehun retribuiu o abraço caloroso — E você, Karen? Tudo bem? — Estendeu os cumprimentos carinhoso a garota, que lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. 

Acenou com a cabeça para Junmyeon, que lhe correspondeu da mesma forma, visivelmente encabulado. Depois que todos se comprimentaram puxou Baekhyun pelo braço com a desculpa de pegar mais uma bebida e foram para o bar.

— Eu juro, juro mesmo que não sabia de nada. — disparou Byun, assim que se apoiou no balcão. — Eu só comentei que você não tava legal, não sei de onde o Caio tirou essa ideia. — estalou a língua entre os dentes em desacordo. 

— Relaxa Bruninho, isso uma hora ia acontecer. — Respondeu Sehun um pouco mais calmo.

— Se você quiser a gente vai embora… Eu procuro outro lugar pra gente ir, sei lá.

— E dar na cara que eu tô mal? Jamais. — Balançou a cabeça em negativa. — Isso não vai estragar nosso rolê, fica tranquilo.

— Mas olha… Já que os dois tão aqui…. — Baekhyun tentou propor uma solução, mas Sehun o olhou com a cara mais feia que conseguiu fazer. — Tá bom, tá bom. Não tá mais aqui quem falou! — Encerrou o assunto ao ser abordado pelo barman.

A noite prosseguiu agradável e os frequentadores se aglomeravam na pista em busca de um espacinho para dançar. Caio continuava colado na parede como uma múmia e o máximo que fazia era balançar a cabeça de vez em quando, mas agora tinha a companhia de um Junmyeon calado e deslocado para o ambiente. O senhor certinho era muito certinho para o sobradinho, mas tinha acertado no _dress code_ da noite e vestia um all star vermelho e uma calça jeans escura. A camisa pólo de manga curta preta para fora da calça arrematava o visual que deixava muita gente com cara de pai, mas Sehun tinha que admitir que Junmyeon ficava lindo de doer. 

A pista foi a loucura quando _Alala_ do Cansei de Ser Sexy começou a tocar. A música era a queridinha dos alternativos do Brasil, já que mesmo sendo cantada quase inteira em inglês era de uma banda brasileira. Baekhyun dançava empolgado e Sehun o acompanhava animado, o que o fez afastar um pouco os aborrecimentos recentes da mente. Kyungsoo tinha saído há um tempo dizendo não demorar, mas já fazia meia hora que não retornava sabe-se lá de onde. Byun resolveu sair para ir ao banheiro e ver se conseguia encontrá-lo no caminho, contrariando os olhares suplicantes de Sehun para que não o deixasse sozinho com Junmyeon já que Jongdae havia saído com Karen para fumar. 

— Eu não demoro! — Baekhyun disse enquanto sumia na multidão. — André já já tá de volta do fumódromo — Sorriu amarelo para o amigo. — Eu te trago uma cerveja!

Sehun tentou se manter inabalável com essa repentina mudança de cenário. Era muito mais fácil fingir que Junmyeon não estava ali quando estava cercado de conhecidos, mas assim só os dois ficava complicado mentir que estava tudo bem. Dançou algumas músicas sozinho fingindo costume até que cansou e se escorou na parede ao lado de quem mais queria evitar. Definitivamente não estava esperando o que viria a seguir.

— Lucas, você quer que eu vá embora? — Junmyeon perguntou sem jeito. — É sério, não quero atrapalhar sua noite. 

Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, Sehun não queria que Junmyeon fosse embora. Na realidade ele queria mesmo era que ocupassem o mesmo lugar, do jeitinho que as leis da física diziam ser impossível de dois corpos executarem, mas que eles pelo menos tentassem e se possível com os lábios de um esbarrando na boca do outro. Calculou que podia simplesmente virar e se jogar nos braços dele, e esse desejo latente estava ficando mais forte do que o fato de ainda estar bravo, mas sabia também não ter o direito de tomar nenhuma atitude que desrespeitasse a decisão do mais velho. Mesmo com todas essas questões Sehun decidiu que não tornaria a noite mais penosa para os dois.

— Para, Júlio. — respondeu depois de alguns segundos ponderando.

— Sério?

— Mesmo. — Respirou fundo. — A gente vai se esbarrar por aí e vamos ter que aprender a lidar com isso. Vem. — Puxou-o pelo punho.

O ato, feito inconscientemente, deixou os dedos de Sehun formigando enquanto ele ainda tocava a pele de Junmyeon, mas como ele mesmo tinha dito ao menor, iam precisar aprender a lidar com isso. Ele era o amigo do primo e pelo jeito sempre iam se esbarrar, e a partir de agora teriam que conviver mesmo que não fosse do jeito que ele queria. Além do mais ele não ia mudar quem era. Sempre foi uma pessoa de toques com conhecidos e não desejava ter que se policiar com ninguém, muito menos com ele.

Foram até o bar e ao chegar no balcão Junmyeon se adiantou, pedindo duas cervejas. 

— Uma trégua então? — disse, entregando uma ao maior.

— Uma trégua — respondeu, estendendo a bebida para o outro brindar com ele.

Sehun levou a latinha à boca e quase cuspiu ao ouvir a bateria de _Shut Up and Let Me Go_ , do The Ting Tings e correu para a pista, honrando a mensagem que Byun lhe mandara na noite anterior. Puxou novamente Junmyeon, dessa vez o segurando pela mão. Automaticamente os dedos se entrelaçaram e ele se sobressaltou com a atitude do outro, causando uma reação envergonhada do menor.

— Desculpa. — disse Junmyeon sem graça. — É que é meio natural com você.

— Tudo bem. — respondeu, mas soltou a mão por precaução. Queria voar em cima dele mas, definitivamente, não podia.

Encontraram Jongdae e Karen novamente na pista e os dois dançaram animados junto de Sehun, que cantava a letra inteira gesticulando animado. Junmyeon se encostou com um pé escorado na parede e a latinha de cerveja em uma das mãos enquanto acompanhava a cena dos amigos. Sorria toda vez que via Sehun sorrir, era involuntário. Não percebeu que Jongdae olhava para si e nem quando o amigo sacou o celular, só acordando do devaneio ao sentir seu aparelho vibrar no bolso da calça jeans.

**_André Kim_ **

**_09/01/10 01:28_ **

**_Vc tá apaixonado._ **

**_Faça alguma coisa logo. ANDA!_ **

Junmyeon arregalou os olhos para o visor e levantou a cabeça. Encontrou Jongdae o olhando de volta e fazendo sinais indiscretos com a cabeça como quem diz: _Anda logo! Eu não sei o que você está esperando!_ e riu em resposta ao amigo. Balançou a cabeça e bebeu mais um gole da cerveja, e os três chegaram mais perto dele assim que a música acabou. 

— Acho que pulei demais. — Karen apoiou uma das mãos no joelho e se inclinou para frente. — Preciso tomar um ar.

— Essa é a deixa pro cigarro, mocinha? — Jongdae perguntou sorridente.

— Vocês e esse vício de bronzear o pulmão. — Sehun rebateu ofegante e apoiou as costas na parede, ao lado de Junmyeon. 

— Vamos Dé — Karen riu e esticou a mão para o rapaz. — E vocês dois não façam nada que eu não faria enquanto estivermos fora. — Deu uma piscadinha para os meninos. 

Jongdae arqueou as sobrancelhas e levantou as mãos em resignação, seguindo a menina assim que ela se enfiou na multidão. Os dois rapazes assistiram o casal sumir na galera e ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando o público dançar uma música que ambos não conheciam.

— Acho que vou procurar o Caio e o Bruno. — disse Sehun, se desencostando da parede. Parou no meio do caminho quando sentiu Junmyeon tocar na sua mão.

— Lucas… — Junmyeon o puxou devagar, o fazendo virar para si.

Sehun se calou. Tentou decifrar o que o mais velho queria embora dentro de si já soubesse a resposta. O olhou nos olhos, e ficaram os dois durante um tempo daquele jeito. Os primeiros acordes de _Sex on Fire_ do Kings of Leon tomaram o ambiente, o que causou gritinhos dos mais empolgados e um rebuliço enorme dentro de si. Com todo o barulho da pista acabou chegando um pouco mais perto dele, e aproximou o rosto para que pudesse lhe perguntar no ouvido a única coisa que queria saber.

— Tem certeza? Você não tá fora de si como antes? — Sehun soltou.

Foi uma provocação velada ao que ouvira na cafeteria, não podia negar. Aquilo tinha ferido seu ego em várias escalas, e se surpreendia com com fato de ainda estar dando uma brecha para que o mais velho se aproximasse dele, mas alguma coisa em Junmyeon o fazia abrir uma exceção. Talvez entendesse um pouco de todos pensamentos e ações conflitantes que o acometiam, afinal já havia passado por isso também. 

Junmyeon alcançou a sua outra mão, entrelaçando novamente os dedos nos seus. Ele segurava as pontas com força e o puxou para si, decidido. Sentiu o menor guiar seus braços paralelos a própria cintura, e Sehun o abraçou. As duas mãos agora livres de Junmyeon lhe alcançaram o rosto, o segurando pela bochecha para que se olhassem diretamente bem de pertinho. Passou o polegar sobre o lábio de Sehun, o fazendo arrepiar por inteiro, mas não mais do que quando o rapaz encostou a boca bem perto do seu ouvido para responder a pergunta que ele antes lhe fizera. 

— Eu nunca estive tão consciente de mim como agora. — Junmyeon falou, com os lábios roçando o lóbulo da orelha do maior. Estava entregue, na ponta dos pés para o alcançar, e Sehun não teve outro reflexo senão encostá-lo na parede. Juntaram as bocas instantaneamente em um beijo carregado de saudade e desejo.

**_Hot as a fever, rattling bones_ **

_Quente como uma febre, ossos tremendo_

**_I can just taste it, taste it_ **

_Eu poderia apenas provar, provar_

Os corpos já estavam quentes devido a lotação da pista, mas entraram em combustão ao se tocarem. Sehun segurava Junmyeon pela cintura com um braço e com a outra mão o pegou pela nuca, embrenhando os dedos nos fios pretos de seu cabelo. Sentiu a camiseta ser puxada, os dedos de Junmyeon subindo um pouco o pano para poder colocar os dois dedos dentro do cós da calça. Sentiu a falange roçar o início da pelve por dentro do elástico da roupa íntima e a ponta das digitais alcançaram alguns pelos pubianos, o fazendo arfar pelo contato. Instintivamente Sehun mordeu o lábio inferior já inchado do rapaz o puxando com vontade, e Junmyeon agarrou a lateral da blusa com força com a outra mão, fechando o punho em volta do tecido. 

**_Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale_ **

_Seus lábios macios estão abertos, suas juntas estão pálidas_

**_Feels like you're dying, you're dying_ **

_É como se você fosse morrer, está morrendo_

Estavam protegidos pela iluminação baixa da casa e a parede preta os camuflava, dando um pouco de privacidade para os dois. Os corpos se esfregavam de frente e Sehun sentiu os dedos quentes de Junmyeon avançarem mais para dentro da calça com a pontinha do indicador roçando a cabeça do membro, o que o fez arquear para frente com o toque. Suas mãos, que ainda repousavam na nuca do menor, agora envolviam o pescoço lateralmente, com o dedão passando por cima do pomo de adão saliente, e ele fechou a mão com um pouco de pressão em volta da garganta enquanto beijava o outro lado, mordendo toda a extensão da carne branca e macia de Junmyeon. As respirações seguiam um ritmo só deles e as testas se encontraram, fazendo com que eles se olhassem dentro dos olhos.

**_If it's not forever, if it's just tonight_ **

_Se não é pra sempre, se é só hoje a noite_

**_Oh it's still the greatest, the greatest_ **

_Continua sendo o melhor, o melhor_

**_You... Your sex is on fire_ **

_Você... Seu sexo está em chamas_

Riram em silêncio enquanto se fitavam. Sehun sentiu as pernas bambearem e segurou na parede com a mão espalmada, com medo de que caísse. Precisava se manter em pé enquanto era inundado de prazer no canto escuro daquela balada. Prazer pela sensação de encontro e imensidão que o preencheu quando Junmyeon o puxou mais uma vez para perto de si, falando bem rente ao ouvido. 

— Eu quero você por inteiro, Lucas. E eu quero agora.

Jongdae, que voltava com Karen do fumódromo, parou de súbito. Deu meia volta e chacoalhou a menina pelo braço para que ela o seguisse para o outro lado da pista.

— Ei! O que aconteceu dessa vez? — perguntou de testa franzida em direção ao rapaz.

— Parece que temos dois casais se formando essa noite. — e depositou um selinho nos lábios dela enquanto a puxava para dançar. 

  
  
  
  


◆◆◆◆◆

  
  
  
  
  


Julho de 2010. Os grandes _fukinagashis_ suspensos coloriam o céu do bairro da Liberdade em mais uma edição do tradicional Tanabata Matsuri, trigésimo segundo realizado pela comunidade nipo brasileira da cidade. O clima era festivo e muitas pessoas prestigiavam o evento que homenageia a história da princesa Orihime e seu amado Hikoboshi, casal que pela tradição foi separado e impedido pelo pai da princesa tecelã de viver seu grande amor. Como punição eles só podiam se encontrar uma vez no ano, no dia sete do mês sete do calendário lunar, e em agradecimento ao feito atendem os pedidos vindos da terra enviados a eles por meio de _irogamis_ pendurados em arbustos de bambu. Se essa lenda é ou não verdadeira ninguém sabe, mas há trinta e dois anos centenas de pessoas lotam as ruas do bairro para assistir as apresentações culturais e amarrar seus pedidos nos inúmeros galhos espalhados na praça da Liberdade e também na rua Galvão Bueno, famosa pelo seu comércio e suas luminárias ornamentais.

Sehun religiosamente participava do festival, e tinha vindo no ano passado acompanhado de Baekhyun. Era triste pensar que nesse ano seria diferente, mas não podia se intrometer nas escolhas alheias, e as atitudes do então amigo acabaram os afastando. Ainda se cruzavam com certa frequência na universidade mas não era como antes. Nada mais era.

Parou em uma das barraquinhas que vendiam a preços simbólicos os _irogamis_ , papéis coloridos usados para escrever os pedidos. Cada cor era escolhida para pedir algo de uma finalidade específica e as pessoas visitavam o festival para colocar pedidos tanto para si como para entes queridos. Pegou um branco, que simbolizava a paz, um rosa, destinado a pedidos amorosos e um azul que era de proteção dos céus, e tirou do bolso a caneta que previamente levara consigo.

Demorou um pouco para encontrar um espaço minimamente confortável no meio de tanta gente, e acabou se acomodando na frente do Jardim Oriental, escorado no painel de entrada. Ficou um tempo pensando no que escreveria nos papéis e pegou o branco, começando com o pedido mais fácil:

**_"Desejo que o Caio Kyungsoo Do fique bem. Que supere tudo o que aconteceu e aproveite o novo curso da faculdade."_ **

Sorriu. Amava o primo de todo o coração e queria muito que ele fosse feliz. Desilusões amorosas acontecem aos montes e por mais que Sehun não desejasse que tivesse sido do jeito que foi, sabia que uma hora ou outra isso ia acontecer. Só não esperava que fosse da maneira que o acometeu.

Relembrar o passado mesmo recente era difícil, ele próprio sabia bem. Pegou os outros dois papéis, olhando fixamente para eles enquanto remexia mentalmente nas próprias feridas, ainda abertas e dolorosas. Lembrar de Junmyeon era penoso e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso, e fez seu olhar vagar pelas lembranças. O corpo recordava de todos os carinhos que recebeu, de todos os beijos que ganhou, de tudo que passaram juntos; mas lembrou também de todas as vezes que chorou sozinho e choraram juntos, em sua maioria por causas alheias a eles dois.

Muita coisa aconteceu desde o dia em que acertaram no canto escuro da balada no início do ano. Sehun esteve ao lado de Junmyeon e acompanhou o menor a passar pela confusão toda de entender que era um rapaz que também gostava de beijar rapazes. Demorou um pouco para ele assimilar o que sentia e Sehun, já calejado sobre o assunto, foi o apoio que ele precisava para compreender que — igual já dissera Renato Russo — tudo bem gostar de meninos e meninas. Foi fácil, depois disso, se assumirem para os amigos mais próximos e ficaram felizes por um tempo, namorando às escondidas pelos cantos do Bom Retiro. A senhora Oh como sempre foi um doce quando o filho apresentou o então namorado para ela e o pai, num almoço de família no domingo, e o acolheu como um novo filho, mas não podia negar que ficou cada vez mais difícil se proteger no meio da colônia que tudo vê e tudo ouve. Os boatos de que o filho de um dos pastores mais influentes do bairro era gay e tinha um namoradinho correu pelas ruas do bairro, e as coisas ficaram insustentáveis quando o pai de Junmyeon descobriu e começou a fazer o inferno na vida do rapaz: tirou o carro, dinheiro e principalmente, insistiu em arranjar encontros com as jovens mais bonitas da congregação, na intenção de que seu filho cedesse, o que infelizmente aconteceu. Ou melhor, dessa vez Sehun cedeu por ele.

Estavam separados fazia alguns meses por escolha do mais novo, que sempre se perguntava se havia seguido o melhor caminho. A razão dizia que sim e o coração doía por achar que não. Não podia negar que era em Junmyeon que pensava todos os dias desde que o conhecera, e o que começou como um fogo de palha acabou o incendiando inteiro. Não era só tesão, não era mais sobre bagunçar o filho do pastor. Era amor.

Escolheu o papel azul, apoiando em cima dos outros dois que segurava e apertou a extremidade da caneta retrátil para pudesse escrever seu segundo desejo. 

**_"Eu desejo do fundo do coração que os céus protejam Júlio Junmyeon Kim e que ele tenha uma vida feliz"._ **

Respirou fundo. Sabia que amar era querer o bem da outra pessoa, e ele queria todo o bem para Junmyeon. Por mais que isso tivesse feito ele mudar seus horários e trocar de calçada a qualquer iminência de vê-lo. Por mais que sofresse ao passar nos lugares em que dividiam memórias. Por mais que doesse tanto…

Pegou o terceiro papel. Não sabia muito bem o que pedir, nem como fazer um pedido de amor que não envolvesse Junmyeon, porque todo o amor que tinha no peito era para ele e sempre tudo acabava voltando ao rapaz. Suspirou pensativo e percebeu que demoraria muito para decidir o que pedir, então resolveu amarrar os dois pedidos já escritos em um arranjo de bambu perto dali. Eram muitos espalhados pela rua e todos já lotados de centenas de anseios. Parou em um que julgou mais vazio e procurou um ramo livre, amarrando os dois pedidos juntos. Virou-se para andar mais um pouco para enfim decidir o que escrever no terceiro papel, mas seu corpo hesitou quando notou que havia alguém parado ao seu lado.

— Oi — disse Junmyeon, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso. — Hoje o dia está lindo para se fazer um pedido.

Sehun sentiu como se o mundo todo desse uma volta completa em uma fração de segundo. Lembrou como tinha saudade de ter aqueles olhos mirando os seus e tentou se manter firme, mas sabia que era em vão. Logo desabaria. 

— O que veio fazer aqui? — Entre todas as coisas que poderia perguntar, essas foram as únicas palavras que Sehun conseguiu dizer.

Junmyeon olhou ao redor e um sorriso tímido apareceu nos lábios. Tirou um papel rosa igual ao que Sehun tinha nas mãos e procurou um espaço vago entre os muitos papéis já amarrados no arranjo de bambu à sua frente.

— Eu vim pedir por nós. — respondeu, enfim, depois de amarrar o pedido no arbusto.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo… — respondeu Sehun, atônito.

— Eu sei da falta que você me faz… — disse chegando mais perto. — E sei do que eu sinto por você.

Junmyeon pegou o papel rosa e a caneta das mãos do mais novo. Constatou que o papel ainda estava vazio e não demorou em escrever alguma coisa, lhe estendendo logo em seguida para que ele lesse. 

**_"Eu desejo poder ficar junto de quem eu amo._ **

**_Eu amo você, Lucas Sehun Oh"._ **

Sehun olhava fixamente o papel, lendo e relendo aquelas frases escritas meio sem jeito, um pouco tortas, mas que significavam o universo para ele. Buscou meio trêmulo a caneta que Junmyeon segurava para escrever uma resposta. Não foi difícil escrever aqueles dizeres, eles estavam dentro do coração o tempo todo. Por mais que tivesse medo e estivesse inseguro, ele sabia que aquela era a sua verdade. Estendeu o papel de volta para que o mais velho lesse. 

**_"Amo você, Júlio Junmyeon Kim"._ **

Junmyeon sorriu. Facilmente aquele fora o sorriso mais bonito e sincero que Sehun recebera dele, e sentiu o peito explodir quando o mais velho o envolveu pela cintura em um abraço apertado, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço quentinho e protegido do frio do inverno que acabara de começar.

— A gente vai dar um jeito — respondeu Junmyeon, o apertando mais forte.

Sehun retribuiu o gesto o envolvendo em seus braços e ficaram assim por um tempo, sem se importar com o que diriam de dois caras abraçados em plena Galvão Bueno. Não importava mais. Depositou um beijo nos cabelos pretos de Junmyeon e o apertou forte, sem intenção nenhuma de soltá-lo tão cedo. 

Não podiam prever o que aconteceria dali em diante, mas Sehun era grato pela oportunidade de que, como na tradição, dois amantes separados pudessem se encontrar para celebrar seu amor. Agora só restava ter forças para lutar e fazer dar certo, para que pudessem contradizer a lenda e não ficassem mais reféns de apenas um dia. Que pudessem se amar em todos eles.

Que pudessem se amar sempre.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Um muito obrigada à você que chegou até o final dessa história! Se você gostou desse universo, ele continua em Tais Coisas, minha longfic Baeksoo ainda em andamento! Lá tem mais Caio, Bruno, Luquinhas e Juju! (tenham paciência com a tia e as atts, mas juro que vou fazer de tudo pra valer a pena hhahhahaha)
> 
> Aliás, Tais Coisas/Coisas Tais não tem só uma, nem duas, mas sim três playlists especiais e elas estão disponíveis no Spotify! Deixo aqui o link para quem quiser seguir! 
> 
> [**Aquela Tal de Playlist**](http://bit.ly/aquelataldeplaylist) (um compilado das músicas mais importantes do enredo e outras para dar aquele clima bem anos 2000), [**Aquele Tal de Ressaca Friends 2009**](http://bit.ly/atdrf2009) (playlist otaku do capítulo 3) e [**Aquela Tal de Funhouse**](http://bit.ly/aquelataldefunhouse) (Playlist da Funhouse)
> 
> E, por fim, algumas coisas que preciso pontuar sobre esse universo:
> 
> Sobre os nomes brasileiros e honoríficos: Todos os jovens filhos de coreanos nascidos no Brasil recebem nomes brasileiros e tem a ordem do nome invertido no registro (pra ficar nome e sobrenome como o nosso ao invés de sobrenome e nome como lá). Nas minhas pesquisas com amigos brasileiros descendentes achei muitos que usam os nomes coreanos (sem o nome brasileiro) e na ordem coreana nas redes sociais, mas varia a forma de tratamento que os jovens da colônia se chamam entre si. Comumente os mais jovens entre eles se chamam pelo nome Brasileiro, e até pelo sobrenome (no caso de não descendentes para com descendentes) e os mais velhos dentro da colônia chamam os mais novos majoritariamente pelo nome coreano.  
> Os honoríficos dentro de casa são utilizados com muita frequência, como appa, omma, hyung, noona, unnie, maknae, assim como o básico da língua coreana. Eu não gosto de utilizar honoríficos em fanfics porque acho forçado, mas devido ao meu desejo de ser verossímil com a forma que a imigração se consolidou aqui tentei fazer um uso moderado do artifício.  
> Eu não sei se a existência de um nome brasileiro nos personagens vai influenciar negativamente na análise do júri, mas definitivamente não pude anulá-los, ainda mais pelo fato estar intrinsecamente conectado com a ambientação. Eu me mantenho utilizando-os apenas em falas e não na narrativa para que não haja confusão dos leitores, então vou pedir uma colher de chá para vocês, queridas juradas. XD 
> 
> Todas as localidades relatadas são reais e apenas utilizei a licença poética na descrição de alguns deles, aproximando mais com a época o que eu conheci do que o ano que se passa a história como, a Funhouse e a Lords. A Funhouse infelizmente encerrou suas atividades em 2017 mas era um dos meus lugares preferidos depois que comecei a trabalhar como DJ e até me fez superar o ranço que tinha de música Indie (hoje adoro, deu pra perceber, né?) 
> 
> Meu twitter é [@_bonnie](http://www.twitter.com/_bonnie) e lá eu falo sobre EXO, solto uns spoilers de Tais Coisas e solto muito meme! Me segue lá pra trocar uma ideia! 
> 
> Meu muito obrigada, de novo!   
> Um beijo!


End file.
